Sometimes Love is Worth the Pain
by SSfanatic1992
Summary: Both Hermione and Snape are quickly learning what love truly is... Seventh year AU, not completely compatible with HBP and DH. Rated M for a reason. HG/SS, HP/GW, and DM/RW in later chapters. My first fan fic! R&R!
1. Chapter 1- Returning to Hogwarts

Hermione Granger had had a hard time the summer after the defeat of Voldemort. She and Ron Weasley had decided to start a relationship after admitting their feelings to each other during the Battle of Hogwarts. However, that relationship did not last long since Hermione wanted more out of their relationship than talking about Quidditch and sloppy kisses. Hermione was intellectual and sensual; she needed someone just as passionate as her. It also didn't help her relationship with Ron that when she went to Australia to restore her parent's memories, she couldn't find them. She spent the whole month of July in Australia with Ron and their best friend Harry Potter looking for them. She was still searching records to try and find them, but so far no luck. The entire trip Hermione and Ron fought. All Hermione wanted to do was find her parents while all Ron wanted to do was talk about quidditch and eat because he was bored of searching through public records trying to find Wendell and Monica Wilkins. So after returning to England, Hermione broke up with Ron. He, of course, was mad, but in the end he seen the reasoning behind the break-up. All of the fighting showed him that it wasn't the ideal relationship that he wanted for himself. Later on, when both of them realized the true extent of their feelings for the other, they realized that they were more like siblings than possible lovers.

It was now September 1, 1998 and Hermione, Ron, and Harry were returning to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year that they missed in order to destroy Voldemort. Thankfully over the summer the school was easily repaired of all damages that took place during the battle. During sixth year, Professor Snape had managed to complete Draco Malfoy's task of killing Headmaster Dumbledore- at least that is what Voldemort and all of his followers thought. A master plan had been hatched to technically kill Dumbledore so that Snape's Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy was not broken. Dumbledore was dead for a matter of minutes before he woke up once again. Before the confrontation with the Death Eaters in the Astronomy Tower, both Snape and Dumbledore knew it was going to happen. The two men had devised a new potion that would stop the heart beating for ten minutes after being drunk and hit with the Cruciatus curse. So now it seemed as if Professor Dumbledore was dead. Before the Death Eaters had shown up to kill Dumbledore, he fished the potion out of his robes and took it, hiding the vial back inside of his robes. They all showed up and Draco was too weak to do as the Dark Lord had bid him, so Snape hit Dumbledore with the Crucio, hoping that the old man had taken the potion. Dumbledore fell to his knees in pain and a few seconds later he was laying on the ground with his eyes shut tight. Draco had checked his neck for a pulse- there was none. The Death Eaters thought that they were successful and took off. Ten minutes later Albus Dumbledore woke up to two of his most faithful friends hovering over him thinking that he was truly dead. Their love for the Headmaster was shown in the sorrow on their faces; Minerva McGonagall and Harry Potter truly thought that they had lost the wonderful man. After a blessed reunion, Dumbledore explained the need for it to seem as if he was truly dead to everyone except the members of the Order of the Phoenix. And so everyone thought that Albus Dumbledore was dead, everyone who knew the truth still mourned as if he were truly dead. When it was time for the final battle, Dumbledore was right there when Voldemort was finally defeated, showing him that his most trusted servant had indeed betrayed him.

This year at Hogwarts would be different than the others though. There were other students that had missed their seventh year last year because either their parents were Death Eaters and didn't see a reason for their children to go to Hogwarts, their parents were against Voldemort and decided to run and hide from him, or they were a Muggle-born and thought it best to not return unless Voldemort was destroyed. So this year some of those that had missed the previous year would be returning, along with others who had attended last year and wanted to receive their true education they should have received in the first place. However, some still did not return, deciding instead to study on their own and take their N.E.W.T.S. at the Ministry of Magic when they were ready. The students returning would be integrated into the real seventh year class- Ginny Weasley's class. There was still only one Head Girl and one Head Boy, but Professor Dumbledore had decided to add extra prefects to the seventh years since there was more students this year than any other year before. It was no surprise when their Hogwarts letters arrived that Hermione was informed that she had become Head Girl.

Hermione, Harry, and the Weasley's arrived to Kings Cross Station early so that Hermione could see who had become the Head Boy. Hermione left her friends to go to the Head's compartment. When she arrived no one was there. Hermione looked out the window seeing a few familiar faces like Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Pavarti and Padama Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Blaize Zabini, Susan Bones, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. For the brief time that Hermione turned to get her book out of her bag she missed Draco Malfoy and his mother apparate onto the platform. After a quick hug, Malfoy disappeared onto the train and Narcissa apparated away.

Hermione sat there in the compartment waiting for the Head Boy to show up. After reading a few pages into her new book, the compartment door opened. Instead of a student entering, there stood Professor Snape. He walked in and shut the door behind him. Hermione couldn't help but stare at him. She knew that he had survived the bites that Nagini had inflicted upon him since she is the one who saved him after the war was over. But she hadn't seen him since and didn't even know if he knew that it was her who had saved his life. He still looked the same as before with his black billowing robes and guarded expression, but his face seemed softer, like the weight of the world had been taken off of his shoulders.

After the battle was over and Voldemort was destroyed, Hermione decided to go back to the Shrieking Shack to bring Professor Snape's body back. When she got there she looked at him and felt like something in her had died. Hermione had always adored her professor for his intellect and his bravery. For years, when Harry and Ron thought he was evil, she thought the opposite. Until her third year she thought the same as the boys. But when he put himself in front of her, Ron, and Harry to try and protect them for Lupin in his werewolf form, she knew that he wasn't evil. From that day on she secretly admired him. At first it was just admiration like you would look at a hero, but then in her fifth year it became more like a school girl crush but only something stronger. In sixth year, when Snape was shown to be a loyal Death Eater to Voldemort, she knew that there was something more there than that. Hermione always thought that Snape was still working for Voldemort, but she was smart enough to connect the dots that he was most likely a spy. After he left Hogwarts she felt lonely for some unknown reason. At this point she didn't even talk to the man! He said his snide remarks and she kept her mouth shut other than to answer questions. Truthfully, she always did her absolute best in his class because she wanted to impress him; Snape sadly wasn't one to be impressed with anything a Gryffindor did. But when Hermione had found him in the Shrieking Shack she felt broken. Wanting him to be alive more than anything she could barely think straight when she touched her fingers to his neck and felt a faint pulse there. She had thought he was dead just like Harry and Ron had thought. But there it was, the smallest, faintest pulse. Hermione thought she knew her potions professor well enough to know that a Potions Master such as himself would be smart enough to carry around some type of potions during a war and battle such as this. Hermione _accio_ ed every potion that she could think of. She managed to get a blood replenishing potion, a pain relieving potion, and a healing potion from his cloak pocket. She lifted his head up and helped get the potions into his mouth and get them down his throat. She grabbed his hand, holding it in both of hers, willing him to get better. His hand had been holding something and when Hermione looked she found an empty potion bottle. To this day she still didn't know what had been in the empty vial. Snape's pulse started to pick up and his bite marks started to close up from the healing potion but Snape still hadn't woken. Hermione decided she needed to get him to Madame Pomfrey and fast. She levitated him down the tunnel to the Whomping Willow and back to the school. She passed by many people who gave her strange looks and others cursing at Snape. Hermione ignored them all and kept walking to the infirmary. Luckily, Professor Dumbledore was there and made sure that Madame Pomfrey knew the truth about Snape and his loyalties and made sure she gave him the best care possible. As soon as Madame Pomfrey got started working on Snape, Hermione looked at the Headmaster who started walking towards her. Looking at the Headmaster, she started falling. Two days later Hermione woke up at the Burrow to news that Snape had survived and was pardoned of all charges. After that she started getting ready for her journey to find her parents.

Back to the present, Hermione watched as Professor Snape sat down in front of her. He looked her in the eye once he got comfortable leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees, hands put together as if he was praying. They looked at each other a moment, not taking their eyes from the other. _Merlin, he looks just as gorgeous as I remember_ Hermione thought to herself causing her to blush.

"Hello Miss Granger. Congratulations on making Head Girl. I have come here to talk to you about the Head Boy before he joins us" said Professor Snape.

 _Did he just congratulate me? And why does he sound so nice? Where is my Snape? MY SNAPE?_ Hermione just nodded her head at him too afraid to speak after what she just thought.

Professor Snape continued when Hermione nodded her head and didn't reply. "It is to my understanding that you do not know who was given the honor of head boy this year." Hermione nodded again. "Well, I have come to inform you that even after the events that have taken place with the war the Headmaster and all of the other teachers have decided to award Draco Malfoy the honor of Head Boy."

Hermione looked at Professor Snape like he was insane. She knew the situation that Malfoy had found himself in and she would probably have done the same in his situation, but to allow him back into Hogwarts was one thing, to make him Head Boy was another.

"Malfoy? The same Malfoy who tried to kill the Headmaster? The same Malfoy who stood by and watched as his insane aunt decided to write 'Mudblood' into my skin?" Hermione was getting really angry really quickly.

"Miss Granger, I know that this isn't the ideal situation for you. Remember what Draco went through wasn't the ideal situation for him either. He made do with what he was given. I expect that you will do the same. The Headmaster has already visited with Mr. Malfoy and his mother multiple times over the summer holidays. Draco knows that there are stipulations to coming back to finish his education. However, after the many talks that the Headmaster has had with Draco the Headmaster feels that Draco is not the same boy that you have grown up with. I have come here to make sure you realize that he deserves this chance to better his life and make something of himself just like you do. We faculty chose Draco because we believe that he is the best for the job and will take his responsibilities seriously, just like you. If you will give him the chance you will see that he has changed. However, if you feel as if you will not be able to work with him at all, we can find someone else to take your place as Head Girl if that is what you wish."

Hermione took a minute to think through what all Professor Snape said and she realized that he was right. After a few minutes Hermione finally replied, "You are right, sir. If he is trying to better himself it is not my place to get in the way and stop it. As long as he doesn't insult me or try and hex me, I think him and I can work together quite well."

Professor Snape let out a sigh of relief. _The job of finding her replacement would not be fun and damn it all, when did Hermione Granger become so beautiful. Sick bastard she is your student_ thought Snape. "Well then Miss Granger, I will inform Draco that he may now join you and you two can discuss your head duties. Do not forget to have a meeting with the prefects before we make it to the school as well." With that Professor Snape got up and left the compartment.

Hermione tried to continue reading but all of her thoughts were on Snape and Draco. Her thoughts were interrupted when the compartment door opened and Draco came in. Hermione noticed he looked just as good-looking as he always had but he seemed paler than usual in his school robes. As he sat down putting his bag beside him Hermione decided to be the first one to speak.

She smiled and said, "Hello Draco. I hope you have had a good summer."

Draco couldn't hide the shock on his face. Hermione Granger was smiling at him and being nice to him. The girl that he had taunted for years, the girl who he had watched be tortured by his own aunt while he watched and did nothing, was speaking to him.

"He-helllo Granger," was all that Draco could manage to say.

"Call me Hermione. We are going to be spending a lot of time together between Head Duties and sharing a dormitory," Hermione said, inside even she was shocked that she could be so nice to him after everything that had happened.

Draco looked down at his feet, his face turned red. "Okay, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and got back to reading her book. The rest of the train ride was uneventful until they had a meeting with the prefects. Most didn't understand why Draco was back at Hogwarts, let alone being Head Boy. Hermione ended up stating what she was told by Professor Snape and asked everyone if it was their place to question the Headmaster. At that everyone shut up. The rest of the meeting went by smoothly and the prefects left to do their rounds on the train. Thirty minutes before they were to arrive at Hogwarts Hermione and Draco went to all the compartments to inform the students of their impending arrival and to change into their robes.

Arriving at the Hogsmeade station, the first years went to Hagrid to go across the lake in boats to the castle while the older students took the thestral drawn carriages up. Draco and Hermione were the last ones to leave the train and rode up to the castle together. As they got to the carriage both of them were able to see the invisible thestrals. Seeing them just brought back memories of all that had died during the war. They both shook their heads in sadness and didn't talk the entire ride to the castle. When they arrived they were the last of the older students to arrive and everyone in the Great Hall eyed them suspiciously when they walked into the Great Hall alone and standing next to each other. Hermione said goodbye and walked to the Gryffindor table towards her friends. She looked around at the shocked faces that followed Draco as he went to the Slytherin table to sit down next to Pansy and Blaize.

No one had time to say anything because almost as soon as Hermione sat down the Great Hall doors opened back up admitting Professor McGonagall and the new first year students. At the front of the room sat a stool with the Sorting Hat sitting on top. Hermione looked towards the faculty table and seen Professor Snape sitting to the left of Dumbledore. When she looked at him she wasn't expecting him to be looking directly at her. Professor Snape had a strange look on his face that she had never seen before. He gave the smallest of smiles that she almost imagined that it didn't happen and Hermione blushed and looked away towards the Sorting Hat once again. After the sorting was done, the Headmaster stood up to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I will leave my speech until the end. For now everyone dig in."

At that, food appeared all over every table and with the appearance of the food, Draco Malfoy was mostly forgotten. Everyone at the Gryffindor table ate and enjoyed the company of their friends. The seventh years noticed the two people missing- Lavender Brown and Colin Creevy but knew in their hearts that they were still there with them.

After dessert Professor Dumbledore stood up once again to give his Welcome Feast speech.

"Once again, welcome. It is good to have the school back to normal and for me it is good to see all of you again. In May we were able to defeat Voldemort and the expense was to lose some of the people we were close to. Every house here felt the loss of life. But now we are united as one and are stronger than before. Those who died did not do so in vain. We will all remember them and their sacrifice for a greater world and to have a greater world we need to learn forgiveness. There are students who have returned to us this year whose parents were Death Eaters or they were Death Eaters themselves. These students were found not guilty of the charges brought against them and are being given a second chance to do well in their lives. I know some of you are not happy that they are here, but as I said we need to learn forgiveness. I trust that each and every one of you would think about what you would have done if you would have been in their shoes. While their choices weren't the wisest, most of them made their choices because of the love they feel for their families. You could have been them and you could have made the same choice as them. So I ask all of you to give these students a chance." Hermione looked around the Great Hall and everyone she seen was hanging on to every word the Headmaster was saying, taking every word to heart. "Now, before we head to bed to get started on classes tomorrow, I would like to announce our Head Girl and Head Boy and hope that you join me in congratulating both of them on their accomplishment as I call them up to the front. Our Head Girl this year is Hermione Granger." Loud cheers came up from all of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff as Hermione got up and walked towards Professor Dumbledore noticing that Professor Snape was actually clapping for her. "Our Head Boy is Draco Malfoy." Hermione realized when not only was every person in Slytherin cheering for Draco, but that also most of the people from the other three houses cheering and clapping for him, that what Professor Dumbledore said about second chances was truly being taken to heart by the students of Hogwarts. Hermione was happy that everyone was giving Draco the same respect that they were showing her. _With Voldemort gone maybe this will be a better world_ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2- Uh oh

The first few days of classes were mostly uneventful. All of the seventh year students quickly realized how difficult their N.E.W.T. year was going to be compared to their others. Hermione had decided to drop a couple of her extra classes since she had so much going on. This year she was only taking Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Ancient Runes, DADA, Charms, Arithmancy, Astronomy, and History of Magic. She had decided to drop Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures on the advice of Professor McGonagall so that she didn't end up completely drained before the Christmas holidays. At first Hermione felt like a failure since she needed to drop the two classes, but two weeks into the start of the year, Hermione realized that it was for the best.

On the Monday of their third week of classes Hermione, Ron, and Harry were heading to double potions. Since this was the N.E.W.T. class and there wasn't many students participating all of the houses combined to make one class. The class consisted of the three of them as the only Gryffindor's, two Syltherin's (Draco and Blaize), two Hufflepuff's (Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley), and three Ravenclaw's (Padama, Terry Boot, and Anthony Goldstein). With only ten students in the class Professor Snape had made everyone pair off with someone else that was not in the same house as them. This year he seemed to make a lot of changes. While still rude at times, Professor Snape wasn't as hateful and mean, especially towards the Gryffindor's. At times he was even nice to Harry and Ron. No longer did he treat the Slytherin's with special privilege. Instead, whoever got in trouble, no matter what house they were from, they got a punishment fitting the crime. He wasn't lenient by no means, but instead more helpful than in previous years. He was a completely different teacher, and essentially a different man, than he had been. Seeing him every day and the changes he had made in his life and his attitude made Hermione fall madly in love with Professor Severus Snape!

Hermione walked into the Potions classroom after breakfast behind Harry and Ron. When she walked in she noticed Professor Snape sitting at his desk, head bent reading a book. She walked by his desk to her table. She sat down and looked up at him once again. Instead of reading, he was looking directly at her, wearing the expression he was wearing the night of the Welcome Feast. It was such an unrecognizable look on his face, but it was quickly gone as he looked away and at the door as the rest of the students were piling in. Draco came in and sat down beside her, smiling and telling her good morning.

The past two weeks living with Draco had actually been pretty easy. He was never rude or mean. They worked well together on the Head duties and even found themselves studying together before rounds every night. Sometimes they would actually study while other times they sat in their common room discussing the war, their families, school, and their friends. Draco was actually becoming a good friend, someone she trusted. After what Dumbledore said, Harry and Ron gave him a chance as well. Not that they were all the best of friends, but they were actually getting along and working towards a friendship. Hermione was happy with the school year so far.

They sat there in silence as Professor Snape started class. "Today we will start making Veritaserum. We will work on it today and the next two classes. When we are done brewing the potions everyone in here will test their own potions so I will warn you now- pay very close attention to this potion. I also expect a two foot essay on the invention, brewing, and uses of Veritaserum due the day we test our potions. Now the potion is on page 261. For today you only need to finish up step seven and we will put the potion in stasis for you to resume next class. Get to work."

Everyone turned their books to the correct page and looked to see what ingredients they would need to get the potion started for the day. Hermione was up and getting her ingredients before anyone else. She got her ingredients and turned around too quickly to not notice that Draco was directly behind her. She accidentally dropped three of the vials of ingredients which shattered all over the floor. Now they were useless. Hearing the crash Professor Snape came over.

"Miss Granger, since you cannot pay attention to those around you, maybe you would like to spend detention with me tonight at 7 o'clock? Clean up this mess and get back to work" he said and walked back to his desk.

Hermione blushed and did as she was told. She went and got more ingredients and headed back to her workspace. The rest of class went smoothly. She had no problem completing the first part of the potion for the day. She cleaned up her workspace when it was time to leave and packed away her books in her bag. As she was walking out the door Professor Snape yelled out to her, "Miss Granger, do not forget your detention tonight at seven. Do not be late."

Harry and Ron were right behind her as she walked out.

"I can't believe he was actually being serious about the detention Hermione. I thought he was asking if you wanted one, not that you actually were going to have one," said Ron, looking baffled at what just took place.

Hermione also couldn't believe that he had been serious about detention. She hadn't had a detention in years, unless one was to count her time with Umbridge, but the woman was a lunatic, so Hermione herself didn't count that. Plus she was Head Girl, even the Head Girl was subject to a detention if the teachers saw fit. She just shook her head at the boys and said, "Oh, well. It's just one detention."

Both Harry and Ron looked at her oddly but shrugged their shoulders and headed up the steps from the dungeon to head to the Great Hall for lunch. The rest of Hermione's day went by quite quickly and she finally found herself walking from dinner to the potions classroom. She stood outside for a minute, poised to knock, but found that she couldn't. _Why does this man make me feel like this? It's Snape! Come on!_ She found whatever Gryffindor courage that she could find deep within her and finally knocked. She was only able to knock one time and the door opened with her hand set to knock again. Professor Snape opened the door and motioned for her to enter. _This is new,_ Hermione thought, _he never opens the door he only yells for me to enter._

"Miss Granger, today you will help me grade some first and second year essays. I figure since you are such a know-it-all you will be okay with these horrific essays," came Professor Snape's silky voice from behind her as she walked to the nearest table (and the one furthest away from his desk) and sat down. He moved beside her table and laid down two stacks of essay and explained to her what the topics had been. He walked away and got some red ink and a new quill for her to grade the papers. As he put it down on the paper and started walking away he said, "Please make it seem like it was actually me grading the papers and not you. Remember I'm not as nice as you."

Hermione started with the first years essays first. _These are horrible! Please don't tell me that we were like this as well,_ she thought. Half of the papers weren't the required length, another part of the papers were not even readable because of such horrible handwriting, and the other tiny part actually did what they were told with only small errors. Hermione truly couldn't believe how bad the papers were. Some were so bad that she started to fully realize exactly why Snape was the way he was, especially when it came to students. When she got to the second years essays, they were almost just as bad. _Hopefully they will realize that Snape is such a brilliant teacher and then they will actually put in some effort._ Oh yes, she always thought that he was brilliant. No one could deny that he was. She always wished that he would take the time and have a real intellectual conversation with her so that she could show him that she was more than just a "know-it-all" as he loved to call her. She couldn't help how she was. Her parents had instilled a love of knowledge from a very young age. If only Snape would see her as more than a student, maybe then he would see the real her.

Professor Snape was having a hard time concentrating on grading papers. All he could think about was the beautiful young witch sitting in front of him. Ever since he seen her on the train there was something so familiar about her, as if she was an angel out of a dream or something. He had known Hermione Granger for seven years and yet as soon as he saw her, something about her was different. Or was it something about himself? When he looked at her he seen the same beautiful woman that had grown right before his eyes. Her aptitude and thirst for knowledge had always amazed him. In her, he seen his equal in every way. He may have been her teacher, but he was also a man and couldn't help but notice her go from a bushy-haired, know-it-all, little girl to a beautiful, scholarly woman.

 _Who am I joking? She would never have anything to do with me. I am the greasy bat of the dungeon,_ Snape thought to himself. He couldn't help but keep glancing up to look at Hermione. He wondered what she was thinking about, if she was thinking of him. He noticed her blush and wished that he could use Legilimency on her to know what she was thinking. But he knew that if he ever tried to use it on her, even without her permission, she would know. Knowing Hermione she has learned everything about Legilimency, maybe she even knew how to use it herself. Ever since school started back all he had done was think of her. What was she doing, what was she thinking, why he kept thinking about her. Snape was starting to think he was going crazy for thinking about her so much.

Snape looked at the time and seen that it was ten o'clock. He had kept her three hours and he didn't get a thing done. Snape got up from his desk and moved towards Hermione.

"It is already ten o'clock Miss Granger. So it's time for you to be heading back to your common room. Thank you for grading these atrocious papers for me," he said smoothly.

"Sir? Did you just thank me?" Hermione said standing up.

"Well, yes, Miss Granger. That is what people say when someone has helped them," he said a little rudely.

"Sorry, sir. It's just that I don't think that I have ever had you thank me for something. I didn't mean to offend you," Hermione said a little sadly, suddenly finding her feet interesting.

"We all change Miss Granger or in my case, if it wasn't for me being a spy in the past I would have been a lot nicer to you in the past."

Hermione looked up at his face to see his lips form a small smile. It was beyond sexy to see that smile. Hermione blushed and looked down at the quill and ink that he had given her. She picked up the quill with one hand and the ink with another.

"Here you go sir," she said trying to hand him the quill and ink.

When Snape reached his hand to get the quill from hers, their hands touched and they both felt a shock go through them both. The shock must have surprised Hermione because she accidentally dropped the ink that she had in the other hand and it shattered. In the next second they were both on their knees in the floor trying to clean up the mess.

"You sure do know how to drop and break things Miss Granger," Snape said looking up into her eyes.

Hermione looked up to see that he wasn't mad, but seen another emotion in his eyes. Their faces were only inches apart and their eyes were glued to one another. Snape tried to peel his eyes away, to the mess on the floor, to anything. But Hermione's big, chocolate eyes were mesmerizing. All he wanted to do was lean in and kiss her luscious pink lips. Slowly, without even knowing he was doing what he wanted, he started leaning in to kiss her. Right before their lips touched Snape seemed to realize what he was about to do.

Quickly he stopped, still looking into her eyes and said, "Hermione, I think you need to leave."

Before he could blink, Hermione ran out of the room as fast as her feet could carry her. After cleaning up the mess, he realized she had left her book bag in the floor beside the table she had worked at and that he had called her Hermione and not Miss Granger.


	3. Chapter 3- Problems with Veritaserum

A/N: **Hello! Sorry that this chapter and the last are so short! Hope everyone is enjoying it! Be warned of the mature content within this chapter! A little lemon never hurt anyone!**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling completely unrested. After fleeing the dungeons she had ran straight to the Head Dormitory. As she ran in she noticed Draco was asleep on the couch, but in the flustered state that now took over her mind, the last thing she wanted was for him to wake up and ask questions.

 _Snape almost kissed me!_ Hermione thought with happiness filling her. _Oh no! How in the world am I supposed to go to his class tomorrow? This is horrible._ Dread for the next morning filled Hermione. Looking at her clock she seen that it was only five o'clock in the morning. But instead of trying to get more sleep that she knew wasn't coming, she got up to take a bath so that she wouldn't have to fight Draco when he finally woke up. She went to the huge bathroom that she shared with Draco and turned on the faucets for the swimming pool sized bathtub. She added some Muggle bath bombs that she was obsessed with. For as long as she could remember her mother used to buy them for her and told her that when she had a bad day or just needed to relax to just take a bath with the bath bombs. It was her comfort when she needed it.

Hermione shed her pajamas as soon as the tub was filled up. She laid her head back on a towel that she had rolled up to be a pillow at the edge of the tub. Hermione let her mind drift to what happened the night before and what she wished would truly have happened. She had wanted Snape- no Severus was much sexier and was his actual name- to kiss her. When she had seen him leaning forward to kiss her, all she wanted was to feel his lips on hers. Her heart was pounding within her chest and she stayed so still, not even taking a breath. His eyes melted into hers, making her go weak at the knees. When he stopped and said her name and told her to leave, she was surprised that she was able to stand up. She felt childish for running out the way that she had, but she was afraid that if she had stayed instead of doing as he commanded she would have made the situation worse. So she ran for dear life. When she had finally made it to her bedroom she changed into her pajamas and laid in bed until sleep finally took her.

Last night was for thinking about what had actually happened, but now, alone in the tub all she could think about was what she wanted to have happened. She imagined Severus leaning in all the way and kissing her softly. He would have pulled back just a little and seen on her face that she wanted more. Then he would have captured her lips in a demanding kiss. Lifting her up and to him he would have pushed aside the essays and sat her there on the table, standing between her legs to kiss her more. At this thought Hermione couldn't help but feel a wonderful sensation in her belly. She moved her right hand down to her core, feeling her nub and rubbing. She moved her left hand to her breast and teased the nipple. Thinking of Severus slowly unbuttoning her shirt and saying her name over and over again the way he did last night is his silky voice, she moaned.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened coming from Draco's room. Before she even had time to stop what she was doing and somehow cover herself, Draco had seen what she was doing. Hermione screamed out, horrified that he had seen her. Draco stood there in shock for a moment, not believing his luck of seeing Hermione touch herself, before he realized that she was screaming at him to get out. With one last look, Draco blushed and ran from the bathroom.

Hermione quickly finished her bath and got out. She quickly used a charm to dry her hair and tame it into soft curls. Then she ran from the room with her towel wrapped around her. She ran to her bedroom where her school uniform was laid out on her bed. She got dressed quickly and went to leave her room. Finally, she noticed that her book bag was missing and realized that she had left it when she had ran out of the potions classroom last night. Sighing, she realized that there was nothing she could go about it until after breakfast and took off for the Great Hall. Thankfully, as she was going down the stairs and through her common room Draco was nowhere in sight. The thought of running into him after what just happening was more unsettling than what happened last night with Severus.

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall. Since it was still a little early not as many students were up yet and none of the upper-class Gryffindor's had made it down yet. She didn't have to sit there too long before Harry, Ginny, and Ron showed up. Ron sat down beside her and Harry and Ginny sat across from them. Everyone piled their plates high and dug in. Not five minutes after they started eating, Hermione noticed someone was behind her when she noticed Harry and Ginny quit eating and looking behind her. Before she even turned around or heard his voice she knew that it was Professor Snape. She turned around in her seat to face the intruder of her heart.

"Good morning Professor Snape. Is there something we can help you with?" asked Hermione in the most normal voice that she could manage.

"Ah, yes. You seem to have forgotten your bag last night when you ran out. So instead of making you late for your morning class I decided to bring it up when I came to eat breakfast," he answered, holding out the bag for her to take.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, sir" was all the she could manage to say.

"It was no problem. Good day," Professor Snape said as he walked off towards the staff table.

Hermione turned back to her friends and seen shock on every face. Ron had his mouth all the way open with half chewed eggs and bacon about to fall out. Harry was rubbing his eyes as if what he had seen could not have been real. Ginny was the worst- she gave Hermione that knowing look she has when she expects you have a secret to hide. Thankfully, Ginny did not comment there in front of Harry and Ron, but Hermione knew that sooner or later Ginny would corner her and demand to know why Hermione was blushing furiously just from Professor Snape talking to her.

Unfortunately, Snape's comment about her "running out" did not go unnoticed by Harry. "Hermione, what did he mean about you running out? Did you two fight or something?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed again, but tried to hide it by looking down to take another bite of her waffle before answering him. Chewing her food gave her a minute to calm her racing heart down and think of a good excuse to give. "Oh, no. Nothing like that. It got really late and when he told me what time it was I realized that I was late for rounds. So I practically said bye and sprinted out the door."

Everyone seemed pleased by this answer, but Ginny still gave her the look from earlier before she turned to the conversation that Harry and Ron had started about the Gryffindor quidditch tryouts to take place that afternoon. This gave Hermione the chance to take a look at the front of the Great Hall to the staff table. Her eyes found Snape's quite easily since he was looking straight at her. She quickly looked away and focused on her food in front of her.

The next few days went by fast. Hermione still found herself staring at Professor Snape whenever he was around. Her Wednesday potions class had been hell to sit through. While he never acted any different towards her, she still caught him looking at her just as much as he caught her looking at him. By Friday's class, Hermione was ready to finish the Veritaserum and have the weekend free to try and avoid him.

At the end of the class, Professor Snape went around with a dropper to administer the final products.

"I am going to give each of you three drops of your own potion and ask you some questions and we will see how well your potions work. The three drops should last for the next thirty minutes. Let us begin," he said and started around the room giving the students three drops of their potion. When he was done he moved to the front of the room and sat on the front of his desk.

"Miss Patil, what Hogwarts house are you in?" he asked Padama.

"Ravenclaw, sir."

"Good, Mr, Finch-Fletchley, what is the background of your birth?"  
Justin answered easily and proudly, "I am Muggle-born, sir."

The questions went on and on, asking of favorite teachers, least favorite teachers, if they had ever cheated on their homework, who their idol was, and so on. A knock came at the door after about ten minutes and as Professor Snape went to see who was interrupting his class, Draco decided to speak up.

"Is anyone in this room in love with someone else in this room?" he asked.

Hermione couldn't help but squeak out a "yes" to the question. When she did everyone turned to look at her.

Before Draco could ask her who she was in love with Blaize interrupted, "Has anyone in here seen anyone else in this room naked?"

Draco happily said "Yes" and looked at Hermione with an evil grin. Hermione blushed and looked away.

Snape came back before any more questions could be asked and told everyone to sit in their seats and be quiet until class ended. When he said it was time to go, Hermione was the first person out of the door, not wanting to be bombarded with questions from Harry and Ron about what had happened in class.

As she was about to enter the Great Hall for lunch, Ginny stopped Hermione and drug her off to a secluded area to finally hassle her over what she had seen at breakfast Tuesday morning. As Ginny asked her question after question, she realized that her potion had not worn off like Snape said it was supposed to. After spilling the beans of her crush on the professor Hermione ran away before she could say more. She ran to her room and stayed there until dinner. Before dinner started, Hermione heard someone knocking on the portrait to the Heads' common room. Since Draco apparently wasn't there to answer it Hermione went downstairs to see who it was. Harry and Ron were standing outside wanting to be let in.

Since she didn't know if the potion was still working, she told Harry to ask her a question to see if she was forced to answer it. He asked, "Is the person you are in love with Malfoy?"

Hermione was forced to answer, "No."

There was no way for her to stop her mouth from stating the truth so she told the boys to leave that she wasn't feeling good and was going to see Madame Pomfrey once dinner was done. They knew something was up, but decided not to push her. They left for the Great Hall, leaving Hermione to wonder why the potion was still in effect. The only person who she thought she could go to was Professor Snape to see what had happened to her potion and why it wasn't wearing off.

Right before seven she took off towards the dungeons hoping that he would be back in his classroom. She ran as quickly as she could down to the dungeons, avoiding everyone who tried to stop her to chat. When she made it to the classroom door it was shut, but she knocked intently on the door until a stone faced Professor Snape opened it.

"WHAT? Oh, Miss Granger, it's you. How may I help you?"

"I am still telling the truth to everything. My potion has not worn off and I don't know what to do," Hermione was almost to the point of tears.

Professor Snape ushered her in the door and sat her down at a desk.

"Miss Granger, you are the best student that I have, so I do not see a reason as to why your potion would be messed up and no one else's. Why would there have been something wrong with your potion?"

"I have been... distracted in your class sir. I'm not sure if I accidentally did something wrong or not," she answered him truthfully.

"Why have you been distracted in my class?" he asked puzzled at her predicament with the potion.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from answering him, "Because of you sir. Because you almost kissed me and I can't stop thinking about it and I can't stop looking at you every time you are around me."


	4. Chapter 4- Everything Will Be Different

**A/N: I'm enjoying writing this more than I thought I would.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter! J,K. Rowling does!**

 **Enjoy!**

Neither Professor Snape nor Hermione could take their eyes off of each other after the words slipped from her mouth. They were both blushing, stunned into complete silence. Words could not form inside their heads to break the embarrassing moment. Instead of talking, Professor Snape walked away through a door behind his desk. He disappeared for a few moments and Hermione thought that behind the door must have been his personal quarters. When he returned he was carrying a vial with a pale blue liquid. He handed her the vial without a word. She took the vial and drank it all. After a few minutes, Professor Snape finally spoke.

"Miss Granger, I'm not sure what you did wrong to your potion. I gave you the same dosage as every other student in the room. You should have come to me earlier or Madame Pomfrey. Now, I am sorry for any embarrassment that I have caused after my lapse of judgement during your detention and-"

"Lapse of judgement sir?" Hermione interrupted him.

"Yes, a lapse of judgement. What else could it be called? You are my student and I, your teacher. Furthermore, we need to forget what happened and move on with our lives Miss Granger," he replied starting to sound angry. Looking at him, Hermione seen that his face was emotionless, betraying nothing.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Hearing what he said truly hurt her feelings. Out of everything bad that had ever happened between the two, his words at this moment were the most hurtful. She knew her feelings for him were real and she hoped with all her heart that he returned those feelings. _Why else would he try to kiss me,_ she thought.

"Sir, why did you almost kiss me?" she asked. Yes, she was embarrassed to ask, but she needed to know. Sadly, he wasn't the person in the room affected by the Veritaserum so she didn't know if he would tell her the truth or not.

Professor Snape shook his head. "It was a lapse in judgement Miss Granger. That is it. Now before you leave, what is your favorite color?"

"What does my favorite color have to do with anything? I asked about you almost kissing me and you change the subject to my fav- oh, the potion has worn off," she said, realizing half-way through her rant that she wasn't forced to answer the question of her favorite color. "Sorry sir. Thank you for the antidote."

"You're welcome Miss Granger. Now let's drop this discussion. Have a good night," he said and turned away towards his desk.

Hermione started to walk out of the room, but before she walked out the door she turned to see Professor Snape sitting at his desk looking over a student's essay. "Good night Professor Snape. By the way, in case you really want to know, my favorite color is green."

Snape looked up to reply to her comment that no, he didn't want to know, but she was already gone. _Who are you fooling? You want to know everything that there is to know about her,_ he thought bitterly. When Hermione said what she said, he was speechless. Ever since he had almost kissed her, he hadn't been the same. He barely slept and when he did all of his dreams were plagued with images of her and him, in the most delicious entanglement on his desk in his classroom. When she was in class with him, he couldn't keep the thoughts of his dreams out of his head and so he had to stay sitting behind his desk because of the huge bulge in his pants. Watching her throwing her head back in laughter, showing her beautiful neck that he wanted to trail kisses down, made it difficult to sit in the Great Hall because of the same problem happening that happened when she was in his class. At night, laying alone in his empty bed, his thoughts drifted to her. Every night he ended up taking care of his raging hard on, thinking of her and all the things he wished he could do to her.

But at the same time, he knew it was all a useless infatuation. He had loved Lily Evans and looked at what happened. She had chosen James Potter instead of him. Lily and James eventually ended up dying because of him. Every single day since he started Hogwarts he had thought about Lily to this day. He had been responsible for her death, so he would never let his feelings tangle him up with another woman just so she could be harmed. He still had enemies, ones that were Death Eaters that had never been caught. Every once in a while he would receive a howler from one of them, calling him a traitor, promising him that he would meet a horrible death eventually. No, he would never let himself fall for Hermione or anyone else. Thinking of Hermione, he could never let what happened to Lily happen to her. She was better off to finish her schooling, to leave and never see him again.

Since tonight wasn't his night to patrol, he locked up his classroom early and retired to his sitting room. There he poured himself a huge glass of firewhiskey and chugged it down. Then poured another and done the same. He tugged his clothes off as he walked to his bedroom carrying the bottle of firewhiskey with him. He sat on his bed and tipped up the bottle, drinking as much as he could as fast as he could. The pain going down his throat was worth one night of forgetting about her. He sat the bottle on the night stand and laid in bed. Within a few minutes, he had passed out.

A few days after her Veritaserum encounter with Professor Snape, Draco and Hermione were informed by the Headmaster that there was to be a masquerade ball on Halloween night that they as the Head students needed to plan. Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the month spending time working on the ball together, along with the rest of their Head duties and studies. Hermione tried to forget her feelings for Professor Snape and made it through his classes without saying a word unless spoken to. They still caught each other staring at the other, but eventually Hermione stopped blushing when doing so. Thankfully, Ginny hadn't brought up what Hermione had told her or tried to get more information about it.

The Saturday before Halloween, Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall for dinner. She had been sitting with Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the end of the table near the staff table. They were deep in conversation about a transfiguration essay that Professor McGonagall had assigned the day before when Draco walked up to them. Everyone seemed to be used to Draco by now because no one said anything rude to him. He bent down to Hermione's ear and asked her to be his date to the ball. She blushed furiously and let out a squeak that sounded like a "yes" and nodded her head without even looking at him. He gave a huge smile to everyone at the Gryffindor table and walked towards the Great Hall doors and disappeared out of them.

Ron who had been sitting across from Hermione asked, "What did Malfoy want?"

Before Hermione had the chance to answer, Ginny answered for her, "He just asked Hermione to go to the ball with him."

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed and stood up really fast. Hermione noticed that not a sound was being made in the hall after Ron yelled out. She turned to look around and every pair of eyes in the Great Hall was on them. She looked up to Ron to see his face was beet red and he was trying to control his anger. She tore her eyes from him to look up at the staff table. Every teacher was looking at them. One in particular was looking at her with hurt in his eyes- Professor Snape.

She turned back towards Ron and stood up. Anyone looking at Hermione could tell that she was mad. "Ronald Weasley, it is none of your business who I go to the ball with. Just like the Yule Ball in fourth year, if you didn't want me to go with someone else, then maybe you should have asked me first. Maybe this year's Yule Ball you will grow a pair and ask me before I say yes to someone else." Hermione then stormed out of the Great Hall not looking back.

She made her way to the library and found a quiet unused table in the back. _Ugh! Why does Ron have to be such a prick? What does it matter if I go with Draco or anyone else to the ball? Draco has changed. Everyone has changed since the war. Ugh!_

Hermione decided to stop thinking about her problems with Ron and do her homework instead. Three hours later she had completed her transfiguration, charms, and astronomy essays that were due in the next two weeks. She gathered her books and took off towards her dorm. Rounding the final corner before her dorm came into view, she wasn't paying attention and ran into someone. The person had caught her before she flew backwards from the hard impact. The arms that caught her and that were still holding on were strong and held her against him like he would never let her go.

She opened her eyes and seen the familiar buttons that she had imagined undoing for months. Her eyes moved up further and locked with his. She went weak at the knees and his eyes flashed like a fire had been lit. While his face looked relaxed, his eyes gave away all emotion. Her heart was hammering in her chest as if it was about to burst out. She took the chance she had wanted since the night of her detention and leaned up on her toes and kissed his lips. At first he didn't respond, but when Hermione licked his bottom lip he parted his lips and she took advantage, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He finally responded and the kiss became anything but gentle. As their tongues met, they circled each other, fighting for dominance. She let her bag fall to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She slid her hands into his silky-smooth hair when he pushed her against the wall. One hand let loose and found its way down her side and down to her knee, he lifted it up and wrapped it around his waist and done the same with the other leg. Her skirt was starting to bunch up around her waist from the position. He grinded his body into hers as she tugged on his hair.

Hermione let out a moan of pleasure when she felt his hardness push against her center. With the sound, he seemed to come out of a trance. Suddenly, he pulled out of the kiss and put her back on her feet and pushed away from her. Before she could look at him, Professor Snape was gone, taking her heart with him as he disappeared. Hermione ran to her bedroom, not even stopping when Draco seen her enter and tried to get her attention. When she closed her door she put up silencing charms. She put her hand to her lips, feeling how swollen they were from Snape's kisses. In a daze, she changed into her pajamas and laid in her bed for hours thinking about what had happened before sleep finally took her in the early hours of the morning.


	5. Chapter 5- Halloween

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! I'm very happy that people really like my story! This is my first Fan Fiction, so it may be a little rough! Enjoy!**

The days after the heated kiss and leading up to Halloween were horrible for Hermione. On Sunday, the day after the kiss, Hermione had to explain to Draco that she wasn't mad at him the night before. When she had first went out to the common room and seen Draco he ignored her. She eventually got him to tell her what was wrong and he thought she had changed her mind about the ball. She told him what happened once he left the Great Hall the night before and explained that she was mad at Ron when she had stormed in the common room and disregarded that he was talking to her. Draco understood why she was mad the night before stating, "The weasel is just jealous that I'm taking the most beautiful girl in school to the ball!" At that, Hermione blushed and made the excuse of being hungry to get out of the common room.

It was easy to tell that Draco was truly starting to like her. Being the Head students they had to live in close quarters and work together all of the time, especially now that they had to plan the Halloween ball. They would work together more after Halloween when they had to plan the Yule Ball that had become the new tradition since the end of the war. They had easily struck up a friendship when school started and from there they were always in close proximity. Draco was always making comments to make her feel good about herself and on more than one occasion she noticed him flirting with her. Hermione didn't know how to feel about his flirting or the feelings that he seemed to have regarding her. Yes, she was flattered, but she didn't want to end up hurting Draco because of her feelings for Professor Snape.

Speaking of Professor Snape, in classes they completely ignored each other after the kiss. Hermione had never gone a whole week in any class not raising her hand to answer a question or not getting called on to answer a question. Throughout the years she had toned down answering all the questions asked during classes to give the other students a better chance to learn themselves, but she had never been this quiet in any class- ever. Thankfully, if anyone had noticed the change in her during classes, they kept it to themselves. Hermione wasn't in the mood to answer the annoying questions her friends were likely to ask.

Hermione tried her best to not look at Professor Snape or even think about him the next few days. She always made sure she wasn't the first person in his class and while in class, she kept her head down and did the work he assigned. At the end of class she would clean her table and be the first out of the door. At all other times she kept her mind on her friends, school work, and the upcoming dance. The only times she allowed herself to think of him was when she thought about his hair. For years everyone had always called him the "greasy git" because his hair looked so greasy. But it wasn't. Every time she touched her own hair she remembered the feeling of his instantly. It was so soft and smooth. His hair was the only thoughts of him she allowed herself, anymore and she would be in trouble.

On Thursday the dress she had ordered by owl from Madam Malkin's shop in Diagon Alley had finally arrived. After her classes were over for the day, Hermione had went to her room to find a huge package sitting on her bed. The package was way too big to have been delivered in the Great Hall. When she opened it up she was expecting the green dress she had picked out in a magazine, but the dress she held in her hands seemed a million times more beautiful than the picture. The dress was made of emerald green chiffon. It had tiny off the shoulder sleeves coming from a sweetheart neckline. The dress clenched at the waist and flowed to the floor. It was truly one of the most beautiful dresses that she had ever seen. She tried it on to make sure that it fit and it was truly perfect. Taking it off, she hung it in her closet so that it wouldn't wrinkle.

Classes on Friday went by quickly. At the end of the day students were already getting hyped up for the dance the next night. After dinner, Hermione decided to head straight to bed since her, Draco, and the other prefects had to start decorating the Great Hall as soon as breakfast was over. It was going to be a long day!

On Saturday, Hermione was one of the first in the Great Hall for breakfast. Sitting down at the end closest to the teachers had become hers and her friends "spot". As she started getting food onto her plate, her friends sat down. Hermione looked around at the three of them wide eyes not believing that they were at breakfast before eight o'clock on a Saturday.

"Hermione, the girls and I have decided we are coming to your room and getting ready after we have finished decorating. Our dates can meet us there," Ginny said before Hermione could comment that Ron of all people was awake that early on a Saturday.

"Oh, well that's fine. Wait, what girls?" Hermione asked, hoping that Ginny hadn't invited every girl in seventh year.

"Just Luna, Pavarti, and Padama."

Hermione laughed softly and said, "Oh, that's fine! I was worried you invited every girl we know."

"Oh heck no! They can get ready themselves! But the girls and I have talked and since we don't ever get to spend any time with you, we decided we are spending all the time between finishing decorating until our dates pick us up together!"

"Sounds good to me," Hermione replied. She turned to Harry and Ron, "So boys, what has you two up so early this morning?"

Ron was too busy shoving food in his mouth to answer her, so Harry did. "Well, Ginny said that she wanted to get started as early as possible and get it done as soon as possible so that you girls could have your girl time. Since Ron is a prefect along with Ginny and you are Head Girl, I decided to help get it done so that my girlfriend would be happy. Anyway, I'd rather spend my free time helping you guys instead of being off with the other guys. I'd feel bad that you all would be working hard and me hanging out."

"Awe, thank you baby," said Ginny to Harry with love in her eyes. It was easy to tell that those two were madly in love.

"Yuck! Keep the lovey crap down when I'm eating please," said Ron with food still in his mouth. He finished chewing and continued, "Plus when you have Ginny as a sister and she wants something, you go along with it. Now that she has that Bat-Bogey Hex perfected I don't want to be at the receiving end of it. So when she told me to get up this morning and work, I didn't want to, but then she threatened me with the hex. She uses evil tactics but they work."

"Hey!" Ginny said sounding offended.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and kept on eating. Hermione struck up a conversation about possible decorations with Ginny and enjoyed the rest of their breakfast. After they were done they stayed where they were waiting for everyone else to leave the hall. At nine thirty, Professor Dumbledore stood up and asked everyone to leave so that the decorations could be put up and that lunch would be set up in the common rooms at one. Everyone left and when all of the prefects met at the front of the room, Dumbledore waved his hands and the four house tables disappeared only to be replaced with twenty or so round tables with chairs around them surrounding a huge space at the front of the Great Hall near the staff tables. The space was to be the dance floor.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, if there is anything else you need please find Professor McGonagall or myself. We will be happy to help." With that he and the other teachers disappeared out of the Great Hall.

Everyone got started on decorations. Orange and black were of course the main colors as it was Halloween, but along with the colors they used pumpkins, gourds, leaves, and hay stacks. When they were done the Great Hall looked magnificent. Instead of the usual Halloween decorations like skulls and spiders, they decided to make the Great Hall look elegant since this was the first year a dance was being held on the holiday. While admiring their work, Professor Dumbledore showed up and congratulated them on a wonderful job. He told everyone to go ahead and go get lunch in the Head's common room. As they were walking out Professor Snape showed up to help the Headmaster lock up the Great Hall so no one could enter until time for the dance. Going out of the Great Hall doors as he was walking in, they brushed past each other and their hands accidentally touched. Hermione felt the electricity hit every part of her, but continued walking as if nothing happened.

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon in her bedroom with the girls. At first they all sat around and gossiped for an hour. Then afterwards Ginny and Luna disappeared to the prefect's bathroom to get their showers, while Padama and Pavarti went to their own dormitories to do the same. While they were gone Hermione decided to relax in her huge bathroom with the glorious lavender and vanilla bath bombs, this time making sure Draco's door was locked from the inside as well. She kept her thoughts on her beautiful dress and how good of a job they had done on the Great Hall. When she finally let her thoughts slip to Severus and their hands touching, she was saved by the knock on the bathroom door. Ginny yelled through the door that she and Luna were back and to hurry up! So Hermione did what she was told and got out. When she was dried off she dressed in a tank top and shorts since she knew Ginny would attack her hair and make her wear more makeup than she would usually put on herself.

And she was right. After they did each other's finger nails and toe nails, Ginny shoved Hermione in her desk chair and told her to be still, while Pavarti and Padama worked on Luna's hair in Hermione's bathroom.

"Your hair is going to look amazing tonight Hermione. I'll make sure of it," Ginny said happily.

"There's not much you can do to it…" Hermione mumbled.

"There is a million things I could do to your hair! You just don't take the time to work on your hair like you work on your homework. I could easily teach you more hair spells than just the one you know to dry it," Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

"There are more important things to do with my time than worry about my bushy hair Ginny. I'm just not as girly as you."

"Well, for tonight you will get over it. We have someone to make jealous and that is my goal for the night!"

Hermione flipped around to look at Ginny who had a Cheshire grin plastered to her face. "Ginny, there is no one to make jealous."

Ginny gave her a knowing look. "I'm not blind Hermione. I may not fully know what is going on, but that's okay. But I do have two eyes that work just fine. I see how you and Snape look at each other. The chemistry between the two of you is startling. I don't even think Harry and I look at each other like that! I know what you told me when you were still under the effects of the truth potion and I'm really sorry. I truly didn't know that it was still in your system. If I did, I would never have asked you. When you are ready, I know you will tell me what's happening between you and Snape."

"It's Professor Snape," Hermione said with a smile. "When I am ready, I will. I've been trying to wait until this dance was over before I put all my thoughts into it. Maybe tomorrow we can find somewhere alone to talk about it. I've been keeping it all to myself and I know I'm going to burst soon, and possibly to the wrong person, if I don't talk about it to someone. I'd actually like to talk to both you and Luna if that's okay."

"After lunch tomorrow we can get together and walk down to the lake."

"Sounds good. For now, tonight I'm going to try and concentrate on Draco. Maybe by the end of the night I won't have anything to say about Professor Snape after all!"

"Maybe, but if so then I will be the Minister of Magic," Ginny said perceptively.

"Very funny. Now do your magic and make me pretty."

"I'm not going to even comment to what you just said, instead I'm going to hurt your head a little for you downing yourself!"

Thirty minutes later, Hermione looked amazing. There was soft curls framing her face and behind the curls, a few strands of hair was pulled to the back being held with a diamond hair piece that her mother had given her the summer before fifth year. Ginny had managed to make her hair curl perfectly to cascade down her back. When Ginny had done her makeup, she made Hermione's eyes dark and sultry to match the dress, but only added lip gloss to her lips because her lip color was already the perfect pink. While Hermione went and got her dress on in her closet, Ginny did her own hair and makeup. When she came out of her closet, Ginny's hair was made up in the same fashion it had been at her brother Bill's wedding and she had on light makeup.

Ginny seen Hermione's dress and couldn't believe that Hermione would wear something so sexy. "Wow! They are both going to go crazy tonight!" she said to Hermione as she disappeared into Hermione's closet to change. She came out a few minutes later wearing a black dress that made her look like a princess.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders when Hermione's mouth dropped because Ginny looked so gorgeous. "Harry gave me money for a dress. He said he wanted me to feel special. Do you think it's too much?"

"No! Ginny you look amazing! It makes me think of your wedding dress. I mean, I know you haven't picked one out and it won't be black, but just the design of the one you are wearing makes me think you will be the perfect bride," Hermione said with tears pooling in her eyes as she stepped towards Ginny.

"Stop! Don't mess up my masterpiece with tears! But thank you! I'm so happy you will be my maid of honor Hermione," Ginny said as she wrapped Hermione in a hug.

The other three girls came back into the bedroom as Hermione and Ginny were still hugging. Apparently Draco had kicked them out so he could get a shower and get ready. The girls all exclaimed over each other and their dresses. Padama seen Hermione's dress and commented, "Slytherin green for the Slytherin prince. You must really care for him to do that."

"Well, it's also my favorite color," Hermione exclaimed.

After chatting for another thirty minutes it was finally five thirty. Dinner was to start at six followed by the dance. There was a knock at Hermione's bedroom door. Before she opened it, all of the girls donned their masks. She had chosen a silver one that covered her forehead to her cheeks. Thankfully it tied around her face instead of being one you held up like Ginny's. Hermione opened it to find Draco standing there looking nervous. He seen Hermione and blushed a deep red.

"Her-Hermione, you look stunning," he said stammering a little.

"Thank you Draco! You look quite dashing yourself!" There was no denying that he looked every inch of the Slytherin sex god he was nicknamed. She couldn't help but think of his father Lucius when she seen him. If there was one thing she could happily admit about Lucius Malfoy was that he knew how to dress. It must have rubbed off on Draco.

"Are you ready to go? Everyone's dates are down in the common room waiting," Draco asked holding out his hand for Hermione to take.

She took his hand and said, "Oh, yes. Let's go. I'm ready to see what everyone thinks about our hard work!"

They took off down the stairs with the girls trailing behind them. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Terry Boot were down in the common room waiting. Padama had decided to go with Ron since neither wanted to go alone, Neville and Luna had been dating since the end of war, and Pavarti and Terry had been dating since the beginning of the school year. Each of them looked great wearing their dress robes. Thankfully, Ron wasn't wearing the horrid ones he had worn to the Yule Ball. But it looked like all the guys were wearing almost the exact same dress robes. At least women had more of a selection. Then to complete her thought of being just alike, all the men put on masks that all looked the same. _I swear they all went shopping together like a bunch of girls and decided to choose the same clothes and masks,_ Hermione thought.

As a group they all headed to the Great Hall. Outside the Great Hall there were students hanging around waiting for friends or dates. They bypassed all of them and walked inside. The first thing Hermione noticed was the ceiling that twinkled like the night sky. It was clear, with not a cloud in the sky. With the full moon, stars, and floating candles, it made the decorations look even better. Apparently the other students were loving the look of the Great Hall because you could hear everyone appraise it.

The group found an empty table and sat down together. After talking for a few minutes, Hermione looked around to notice that the hall was full of students. It seemed that everyone was excited to eat and get the dance started. As she looked around she noticed other students were staring at her as if they had never seen her before. _I wonder if something is on my face,_ Hermione thought. She turned to Ginny and asked her if there was and when she said no, Hermione didn't understand why everyone was staring at her.

Rather than dwell on it, she turned her eyes to the Headmaster who had just stood up for everyone's attention. Even with his bright green mask on, his long white beard gave him away.

"Happy Halloween everyone! I hope everyone here enjoys themselves tonight. You have your Head Girl and Head Boy to thank for planning this, along with all of the prefect's for helping them decorate. As I have been told, somehow our Head students have managed to get the Weird Sisters for your entertainment tonight. So make sure you try and personally thank them for all of their hard work. Now let's eat so we can move on to the masquerade ball." With a wave of his hand food appeared on everyone's plates.

The Great Hall was mostly silent as everyone ate as fast as possible. When every last person was done eating, Professor Dumbledore stood again. "If everyone in the room could please stand, including the staff." Everyone stood and with a wave of his wand, everything on the tables disappeared except the decorations. The staff table on the platform then disappeared and two new round tables appeared in the back corner of the room for the staff. Next, a long rectangular table appeared against the wall at the other corner of the room. On it appeared snacks and drinks galore.

"I hope everyone has an amazing night. Also, remember that if you leave the hall, there are teachers still patrolling the corridors. First through third years can stay until ten. At twelve the fourth through sixth years need to leave. Finally, the seventh years can stay until two o'clock. Now, may I present the Weird Sisters?" Professor Dumbledore walked off of the raised platform and out came the Weird Sisters already starting to play. Before Dumbledore could get off the dance floor he was surrounded by crazy students wanting to get closer to the band. When Hermione next saw him a few minutes later he was making his way out of the crowd of students with a smile plastered to his face. She watched him walk to the staff table at the back, clearly looking for Professor Snape as well. She hadn't noticed him earlier when she arrived or while she was eating, so now she was actually looking for him. When she couldn't find him amongst the staff she realized he must have been one of the teachers who was patrolling the halls.

After hours of dancing with not only Draco but Harry and Ron as well, Hermione was in a wonderful mood. She came back to the table after dancing with Ron again. Her feet were hurting from him stepping on them so much. It was after ten so the younger students had already been sent back to bed. Any chance she got, she looked around for Professor Snape, but she still hadn't spotted him. She couldn't lie to herself, she wanted to see what he thought of her dress.

She sat talking to Ginny and Luna for a little while before Seamus came and asked her to dance. Even his dancing wasn't as horrible as Ron's was, which really surprised her. Over half-way through their dance, someone came up asking if they could cut in. She knew who it was just by his voice. When she nodded her head yes and Seamus backed away, clearly confused as to who interrupted, and Professor Snape took her into his arms. Hermione would know the feel of those arms anywhere. Hermione looked up into his eyes as a slow song started.

"You look beautiful tonight Hermione."


	6. Chapter 6- Taking a Risk

**A/N: So at first when I thought of the ball, I was going to have them have sex. But the more I thought about it, the more I know that Hermione isn't that type of girl and Snape isn't someone to push for it to happen. I feel like this chapter was a big step for them both in regard to finally admitting what was happening with them. I hope everyone enjoys! And thank you for all the reviews! I promise there will be some lemon soon!**

Hermione was speechless. She looked down to his clothing, only now noticing that he wasn't wearing his normal black teaching robes. Instead he was wearing the normal black and white dress robes like most of the other men in the room. He wore the normal white shirt with black tie. His dress pants were black but at the top of them, he had a sash going around of silver and green to represent his Slytherin pride. Over the top was his formal black dress robes. Also unlike the other men in the room, his mask was silver and was the perfect contrast against his hair which he had tied up in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. _Damn, he looks better than all the males in the room combined,_ Hermione thought.

After dancing for a moment, she finally replied, "Thank you, Severus."

He stiffened just a little at her calling him by his name. "Ah, so are we on first name basis now?" he asked.

"Well, you called me by mine, not once but twice now, and after the heated kiss we shared, I believe it is only right," Hermione replied sweetly.

"Hermione, I-" he started, but she cut him off first.

"No. I don't want to hear whatever it is that you have to say about it being a mistake. Right now, the only thing I have wanted to happen all night is happening. I don't want this moment with you to be ruined."

She laid her head on Severus's shoulder and leaned the rest of her body into him. At first he had stiffened again, but quickly relaxed, holding her tighter, but still gently. Hermione didn't let herself think. All she cared was the feeling of being held in his arms. She didn't care who noticed that she was dancing with her Professor. This was the man she loved and she didn't know if she would ever get this chance again. As the song ended, her emotions caught up to her. She needed to leave the Great Hall before she started crying. Hermione pushed herself out of his arms and walked away towards the doors. Before she made it, Draco stopped her asking what was wrong.

"Nothing Draco. I just need a few minutes to myself and some fresh air. Go enjoy the dance, I'll be back soon," she promised. Turning away she walked out the Great Hall doors towards the main doors. She pushed them open and walked outside. When she heard the doors shut the tears started flowing. The cool air felt good for a few minutes as she cried. Then she decided to walk down to the main courtyard, as she walked down the steps, she heard the door opening behind her. She lit her wand when she got to the courtyard and walked to one of the benches furthest away from the steps to go inside. She faced away from whoever was following her and sat her wand down beside her. _Probably Draco not believing what I told him,_ Hermione thought.

Everything that happened next was a blur in her mind afterwards. Whoever it was who followed her stood behind her for a second. She started to shiver slightly from the cold. Apparently it was a male who followed her because a second later she had his dress robes thrown over her shoulders. They were warm to her bare shoulders.

She knew it was him, but she was waiting for him to speak first. The tears were still flowing, just not as much as before. After a few minutes, Severus couldn't take it anymore. He came in front of her and got down on one knee to be eye level with her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin your night," he said.

Hermione stopped crying and laughed a little. "You didn't ruin my night Severus. Dancing with you was the best feeling in the world. I didn't want it to end."

"Then why are you out here crying?"

"Because Severus! I want more than that one dance," she replied, slightly yelling.

"Well, if you want to dance more, let's go back and we can do it again," he offered.

Even though he was a very smart man, he didn't seem to understand what she meant by that statement. "That's not what I meant! I don't want to just dance more. I want you to kiss me. I want it all."

Severus took her hands in his to stop her from balling them up into fists in her lap.

"I can't."

"And why can't you? Because you are my teacher? The last I checked, it isn't against the rules for a teacher to have a relationship with a student over the age of seventeen," she pointed out.

"It has nothing to do with me being your teacher."

"Then what is it? You don't want to be with me?" she asked.

Severus was getting angry, but not at her. He was mad at the situation. He had put himself in her life knowing that he had enemies that wouldn't hesitate to hurt her if they knew his feelings for him. The night he kissed her, he had never felt more whole in his life. He had always respected Hermione, but since the beginning of the school year he felt more towards her than he had felt for anyone. His feelings for Lily didn't even equal what he felt for Hermione. Severus wanted to make her his, but was he willing to risk putting her in danger? The last thing he wanted was to see her hurt because of him. But looking at her now, beyond beautiful in her dress, crying because of him, he knew he was already hurting her.

Tonight when he seen her, he couldn't help the pull he felt to go to her. When he had first came to dinner he had worn his normal teaching robes and a black mask. Then she came in and he couldn't breathe. Hermione didn't seem to notice him. When the Weird Sisters started to play he took off out of the Great Hall. For a few hours he did he duty and looked for students sneaking around in the corridors. The entire time his thoughts were on her. He finally couldn't take it anymore. The thought passed through his mind to go and change into his dress robes. So he did. When he came back into the hall only Dumbledore seemed to notice who he was. Looking around for Hermione, he seen Seamus ask her to dance. When she accepted, his heart sank. But he waited until the song was almost over to break up their dance.

When he finally held her in his arms, she a beautiful goddess, he couldn't help but hold her closer. When she said his name she wanted to ask her to say it again. When she ran out of the Great Hall, he wanted to kick himself. He watched as she ran away. Draco stopped her briefly and she was gone. When he seen Draco return to his table, Severus took the opportunity to follow her. Once in the entrance hall, Albus stopped him.

"She went outside, Severus," Albus said knowingly.

"You know don't you?" Severus asked.

"Of course I know. Hogwarts tells me things it thinks I need to know. Before you ask, no I am not mad about your relationship with Miss Granger. I think it is time you have some happiness in your life. I saw the way you two danced with each other just now. Do not pass up the love that she is offering you, because if you do, in the end both of you will suffer." With that Albus disappeared into the Great Hall.

Severus followed Hermione when he got outside. She headed to the courtyard and sat down at a bench. He wanted to reach out and hold her when he noticed her crying. Instead he put his dress robes over her when she started to shiver.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and got on his knees in front of her. He didn't expect her to tell him the truth of what she wanted from him. He had truly thought it was just a schoolgirl crush for her teacher. Looking at her he knew he was wrong- she felt the same for him as he did for her. Severus wanted to be with her, but could he really take the chance of risking something bad happening to her? He didn't know if the people who sent those Howlers' were serious.

Throwing caution to the wind, Severus poured out his heart to her. "Hermione, I do want to be with you. But I have enemies. Enemies that will not hesitate to hurt you to get to me. I want you to live a long happy life and with me I can't promise that. Plus I'm not a good man, even your best friends would tell you I'm evil, no matter if I did help take down the Dark Lord. I'm twenty years older than you. You deserve someone your age."

"Oh, Severus. You should know that I am no longer a little girl. I can take care of myself. I also don't care about the danger of being with you. I would rather be with you and be happy for a short time, rather than be apart and be miserable. You are one of the best men I know. For years you willingly put yourself in danger to atone for your sins. You are not evil no matter if you think you are or not."

"What about my age?" he asked.

"Your age is irrelevant in the wizarding world and to me. Age is just a number," Hermione replied with a smile. By now she had quit crying and her face shown the pure love that she felt for him.

Severus didn't know what to think. This beautiful young witch was willing to be with him, because she wanted to be. He was looking down at their hands when she took one loose and placed it on his cheek.

"I know what I want Severus. I want you. No matter what problems may arise, I'm willing to take the risk to be-"

Hermione's words were silenced by Severus's lips on hers. The kiss a week ago was of pure lust, but this one was filled with every emotion that they had yet to put into words. It was gentle, but powerful. At first the kiss was chaste and pure, until Hermione needed to be closer to him and pushed him to the ground. She straddled him and leaned down to continue their kiss. His arms wrapped around her tight. The deeper their kiss became the more their hands roamed.

Hermione sat up and started to unzip her dress. Severus lifted his hands to hers and stopped her. He looked her deep in the eyes when she looked at him shocked.

"Your first time will not be on the ground outside, nor will it be tonight. I am a very selfish man, but for tonight, I am going to be a gentleman."

At first Hermione was very disappointed, but quickly realized that if he wouldn't have stopped her she would have given him her virginity right then and there. Not that she would have regretted giving him her virginity right then, but the location was not the ideal and romantic place. She easily forgave him of stopping her. Leaning down she kissed him one more time before gathering the bottom of her dress and standing up. She took his hand and helped him up. When he got up he gathered his dress robes and threw them back over her shoulders. He held her close to his side as they started walking back in. He kissed her at the top of the stairs before they entered the door.

"How about lunch tomorrow? Just you and I can go into Hogsmeade and spend some time together," he asked as they walked back inside.

"But won't I get into trouble for that?" she asked looking up at him, only now noticing that both were still wearing their masks.

"No you will not Miss Granger," came another voice.

Hermione quickly turned towards the voice coming out of the Great Hall and seen Professor Dumbledore. Hermione couldn't help but blush and look down at her feet when she realized they had been caught before they even began.

"Miss Granger, there is nothing to be worried or ashamed about. I already knew about you and Severus since that kiss that took place outside your Head common room this past Saturday. If you are a willing participant in this relationship, which I clearly have seen just tonight that you are, then I approve. The only issue that I have is that if you two decide to keep up this relationship I want every potions essay and potion you have made turned into myself so that they can be graded separately from the other students," Professor Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

"So it is alright for me to take Hermione to lunch tomorrow Albus?" Severus asked.

"Of course it is my boy."

Hermione looked up at Severus and gave him a huge smile. "Come dance with me again before the dance is over. I believe I do need to return to my date, however." Severus wasn't happy about it, but he knew she was right. It wasn't decent for her to completely stand up her date after she agreed to go with him. She quickly leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the lips and said, "See you tomorrow." With that she disappeared into the Great Hall to find her date.


	7. Chapter 7- The Date

**A/N: Warning, this is lemony! Have fun!**

By the time that Hermione had got back into the dance there was only a little over an hour left. She quickly found Draco and forced him out on the dance floor. He made sure to ask if she was okay and there was no denying that her walk outside had changed her mindset completely. While they were dancing people were still staring at her for some reason. When she couldn't stand the looks any longer she asked Draco why everyone was looking at her. For the first time all year he was actually a little rude towards her. "Hermione to be so damn smart you really are quite stupid." Hermione was truly offended until he asked, "Have you looked into a mirror at all tonight? You are stunning and with your mask on most people can't figure out who you are. Some think it's you, but others can't bring themselves to think so. You are always beautiful, but with that dress you look like a queen."

They danced together until the very last dance. When the Weird Sisters announced that there would be one more slow song and it was time to leave, everyone was pairing off. Before Draco had a chance to take Hermione into his arms, someone cleared their throat beside them. Hermione looked beside her to see Severus, hand outstretched for her to take. "May I?" he asked softly. Hermione smiled at him, but Draco gave him a confused look, clearly trying to figure out who he was. Hermione took Severus's hand and asked Draco if he minded. Draco smiled at her and bowed, slowly walking away. Severus watched as Draco turned around once more to get another look at him. In a few days, when Draco did figure it out, there would probably be hell to pay.

Once again Hermione was in her love's arms. He held her tight at she laid her head to his chest. They were so into their own world that when the music stopped, they were still dancing. They didn't even notice that everyone left in the hall had been watching them dance to no music for a few minutes before Draco interrupted them.

"Uh, Hermione, it's time to head up to bed," he said behind her and Severus.

Severus seemed to finally notice that there was no music any longer and pulled away from Hermione. He took one of her hands and kissed it. "Good night, my love," he whispered in her ear. Without another word he was gone.

Trying to hide her excitement, Hermione turned to Draco. "Are you ready to go to bed Draco?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's go I guess," he replied, holding out his elbow for her to take. She looped her arm through his and motioned for Harry, Ron, and Ginny to follow.

On the fourth floor the Gryffindor's parted with the Head students, but not before Hermione took Ginny aside to tell her that they would have to talk before dinner the following night instead. When Ginny asked why Hermione just gave her a wink and headed to portrait for the Head common room.

Draco was sweet enough to walk Hermione to her bedroom door. He leaned in to kiss her cheek and said, "I don't think that I am allowed to actually kiss you. I'd rather not start a fight with someone that I can't quite place just yet. Plus I think there is someone else that I may like. Good night Hermione."

"Good night Draco. Thanks for taking me tonight," she said disappearing into her bedroom. When Hermione got to her room, she thought of all that had happened. She was beyond happy with everything that had took place between her and Severus. It was also quite amazing what the Headmaster's thoughts were as well.

Remembering what Draco said about liking someone else, Hermione thought back to when she had been in the Great Hall and wondered who he was talking about. The only other person she had seen him dancing with had been Pansy and that was only because she forced him to do so. Oh, well. Eventually she would find out.

Soon she was out of her dress and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, with a smile plastered to her face.

The next day was quite amazing for both Hermione and Severus. When she had woken up there had been a note on her side table saying to meet him in the Entrance Hall at eleven thirty. Hermione wondered if a house elf had brought it to her bedroom while she was sleeping. She showed up to the Entrance Hall at exactly eleven thirty and as she entered from the stairs she saw him coming up from the dungeons.

They took off towards Hogsmeade side by side. When they finally made it out of the school gates, she took his hand in hers. He looked at her and smiled. When they had made it to Hogsmeade, Severus steered her towards The Three Broomsticks. When they got there they settled in a corner table and enjoyed a wonderful lunch together with no interruptions. After spending two hours eating, talking, and kissing, they decided to stop by Tomes and Scrolls, the local bookstore. Both of them found a few books to purchase and take back to the school. Since Dumbledore had wanted them to be back in a decent amount of time so her friends wouldn't worry where she was, they decided to head back once they left the bookstore.

To Hermione it was the perfect date. She had never met a guy who actually enjoyed the bookstore as much as she did. It was quite refreshing to talk to someone who had all of the same interests as herself. She loved how they had kissed multiple times, but were still taking it slow. As much as she wanted him to shag her senseless, she wanted it to be special, not just her first time but their first time.

On the way back to the castle, Severus pulled her into the woods and he was no longer going to be the perfect gentleman. They were close enough to hear if someone walked past, but were hidden to where no one from the road could see them. He dropped their bags that held their books and pushed Hermione up against a tree. His lips descended upon hers harshly. He pulled back long enough to look at her. "More, Severus," she commanded. He did as told while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She tugged at his hair, relishing in the softness and thickness of it. Severus moved his right hand to rub her breasts, but he wanted contact with her skin. He quickly managed to unbutton her shirt and push the bra down enough to pull her breasts out of the top of them. At first he softly cupped them and teased her hardened nipples, causing her to go weak at the knees. As his mouth left hers to trail hot kisses down her neck to her nipple, his hand found its way down to the bottom of her skirt. He slowly, teasingly raised her skirt. He rubbed his hand over her thong covered mound. Oh yes, Severus could easily tell that Hermione was wearing a thong when he moved them over to find her clit. She was already wet for him. For a minute or two he pleased her in this way, but wanting to make her scream in pleasure, he got down on his knee and replaced his fingers with his mouth. He took her knee and placed it over his shoulder to spread her legs wider. He flicked her swollen center with his tongue and then started to softly suck on it causing Hermione to arch her back. Severus looked up at Hermione as he pleased her. Her eyes were closed and she was trying not to moan out loud. Her hands were cupping her own breasts and teasing herself by pinching them. Soon, the pleasure became too much and she came hard, screaming out his name. His face was wet from all of her juices, but he just continues licking up as much of her sweet honey as he could. Hermione's whole body was shaking when Severus came back up and kissed her hard, letting her taste herself. She could have died happy at that moment.

Severus held her close as her body slowly came down from its euphoric state. Hermione was completely speechless or either completely clueless as what to say in this particular situation, she wasn't sure which. Feeling him so close, she felt how hard he was. "Severus, when can I take care of you?" she asked skimming a finger across his hardness.

"Not right now, we have to get you back," he hissed out. "I will be fine in a few moments."

Hermione smiled deliciously at him as she fixed her clothing back to normal. "When you suddenly find me down in the dungeons alone sometime this week I will make sure to fix your problem."

"You will be the death of me woman," he said as he picked up their bags. She took his hand and pulled him back to the road. When they got to the gate they kissed one last time. Hermione wouldn't have cared to kiss him in front of everyone in the school, but for a little while she wanted their relationship to be private. When they entered the castle they went their separate ways. For Hermione, it was time to find the girls and Severus had a problem that he needed to take care of in private.

After a luxurious bath where she recreated what happened in the woods with her own hands and thoughts of Severus, Hermione felt amazing. She got dressed and left to Gryffindor tower to try and find Ginny.

Before Ginny could be found, Hermione found Ron and Draco sitting in front of the fireplace in the Head common room. _Ron and Draco? Sitting alone in the same room and looking like they are enjoying themselves? What have I missed while I was with Severus today?_ Hermione thought. Seeing the two sitting and talking so easily was hard for her to comprehend. But all thoughts of them were pushed aside when Ron yelled out to her upon seeing her enter the room.

"Hey Hermione! Who was that guy you were dancing with last night?" he asked.

"Yeah, who was the guy who practically stole my date?" Draco asked with fake malice.

"Just a guy. Maybe one day I will tell you," she said grinning. "Now, Ron, do you know where Ginny or Luna are?"

"Ginny was in the common room when I left to come down here. Her and Harry were working on some homework," he replied.

"Oh, okay. I guess I will go find her and then we can find Luna."

"Why do you need to find them?" Draco asked.

"Well, there are some things that I need to talk to them about…"

"Oh, so you are going to tell them who the mystery man is, but not us?" Ron asked a little rudely.

"I don't see why it matters what or who we talk about. I don't ever get to hang out with them, or any of you guys for that matter, anymore. Yesterday I truly enjoyed our girl time and right now I could really use some more of it," Hermione said starting to get mad at Ron for sounding so jealous.

"Whatever. Tell Harry where I am if you see him."

"See you later, Hermione," Draco said sweetly.

 _This new Draco is definitely different than the old Draco. But why are him and Ron hanging out? I thought Draco and Harry were more likely to hang out than Draco and Ron._ Hermione pushed the thoughts out of her head. If the two ended up hexing each others balls off, that was their problem and not hers. She made her way to Gryffindor Tower and gave the Fat Lady the password "Fiddlesticks" and entered. The first thing she seen was Ginny sitting on Harry's lap in a chair looking at a Quidditch magazine. _How can anyone be so excited over a sport?_ Hermione thought. She shook off the rude thought and made her way over to her friends. When Ginny looked up and saw her, Hermione couldn't help the over-sized grin that came to her face. One look at Hermione and Ginny knew that something wonderful had happened to her friend. The look on Hermione's face meant she had either been kissed or shagged senseless or somewhere in between the two options.


	8. Chapter 8- Detention

**A/N: So I have received some reviews, however, I am only allowed to read them in my emails and not on the site. When I click on the reviews only the first two will pop up. Anyone know what's wrong? Also, thank you for the reviews. I love receiving your feedback. Enjoy!**

Hermione had spent the rest of her day with Ginny and also Luna once they were able to track her down. When she had both girls with her, Hermione told them everything from the beginning. She started on her feelings for Severus when she had been in third year, how her respect and admiration then had turned into a full blown crush for the man by the time she was in fifth year. She went on to tell them about saving his life and then him showing up in the Head's compartment on the train. She mentioned the almost kiss during detention ("Oh, that's why he brought your book bag to you at breakfast!" Ginny had exclaimed) and the heated kiss outside of her dorm a week ago and the silent treatment they had given each other until the dance.

When she told them about Severus interrupting her dance with Seamus and how she had ran outside after they danced- which Ginny had said both had been noticed by everyone in the Great Hall. She told them word for word what was said and what happened while they had been outside. Luna had decided to speak up at that point.

"I think it is quite wonderful that he wouldn't let you continue. Even though you both have had these feelings for each other, he didn't want you to do something that you may regret," she had said in her soothing voice. Hermione was grateful that in this one instance Luna wasn't bringing up some weird animal.

"Luna is right, Hermione. Now we saw what happened when the dance was over. The two of you kept dancing for five minutes until Draco got your attention! It was quite romantic to me because I knew who you were dancing with, everyone else was dumbfounded because part of them didn't even recognize you and all of them couldn't figure out who he was," Ginny said smiling at her.

Hermione laughed. "I still don't see what the big deal with me was. I mean, I looked the same as I always do, only I was dressed up and with a mask. I wouldn't think I was that unrecognizable."

"I think what threw everyone off was your mask, which was silver, and you were wearing a green dress. I think most people thought you were a Slytherin since you were wearing their colors. But they couldn't think of who you could be. Remember, Hermione Granger has bushy hair and almost never wears any makeup," Ginny replied.

Hermione figured that what Ginny said was right. But to think that she, Hermione Granger, was a Slytherin was quite disconcerting. She may have been in love with a Slytherin, but that was a different matter altogether.

"Well, the dance is of unimportance now!" Hermione exclaimed happily. "What is important was the date that Severus and I went on to Hogsmeade today!" Hermione couldn't help but giggle. It was so good to have girlfriends to talk to about these kinds of things. She knew that ever talking to Harry or Ron about something like this would end up with them wanting to Avada themselves.

Ginny gave her a big grin. "So that's why you couldn't meet us after lunch? You were with him! Wait, how did you get out of the school and back in without getting in trouble?" she asked.

"Well, last night at the dance, apparently Professor Dumbledore had already known about us. He seen us come back in from outside and when Severus asked me on a date, the Headmaster had heard and approved of it. He actually seemed quite happy that we were together. He had that twinkle in his eyes that he always has when he is happy," Hermione explained.

"So what you are saying is that the Headmaster approves of your relationship with Professor Snape?" asked Luna, quite astounded with what she was hearing.

"Yes. Technically even if he didn't approve of us being together himself, there is nothing he could do about us having a relationship. It's in the school rules that relationships between students seventeen and older with a teacher is allowed. The only thing he could do is make sure I don't leave the school with Severus."

At first both girls couldn't believe what they were hearing because they had never heard of a teacher/student relationship happening. But since Hermione was closer in maturity to their teachers than them it didn't seem so weird anymore that the relationship was approved by the Headmaster

"So we went to The Three Broomsticks for lunch and then to Tomes and Scrolls to look at books. It was absolutely amazing. We sat in The Broomsticks for a couple of hours and talked. Then when we went to Tomes and Scrolls he was just as interested in being there as I was. It's crazy how much alike we are. And then on the way back to the school he pulled me into the woods and-"

Ginny interrupted her when she heard that. "Wait, pulled you into the woods? What is there to do in the woods?" Hermione blushed but smiled. When Ginny seen her blush, she knew she had been right that something had happened with her today. "Oh, something good happened, I assume?"

"Well, yeah. I will only say that he pushed me up against a tree and continued to ravish me without us going all the way. It was the best moment of my life so far!" Hermione exclaimed in happiness.

"Wow. Hermione, I'm really happy for you. I am, but remember to take this at your own pace," Luna said.

"I am Luna. Thank you. Severus won't do anything that I don't want him to."

Ginny ended up giving Hermione a hug before she said anything. "I always held out hope that you and Ron would fix things and you would be my sister, but seeing you so happy right now I realize that you truly want to be with Professor Snape. I truly am happy for you."

"Awe, thank you Ginny. I'm sorry things didn't work out with Ron, but no matter what you are always my sister, even without being blood or being married into your family," Hermione replied holding the girl tight.

When they were done talking it was time to go to dinner. They got there and sat in their normal spot at the end of the table. Hermione sat facing where Severus always sat. So far he hadn't shown up. Harry and Ron showed up first coming into the Great Hall with Draco. Ron sat down beside while Harry sat down across from him beside Ginny.

Dinner was the normal affair for Hermione, except the constant questions as to who she had been dancing with. Some of the younger Gryffindor's had finally realized that she had been the stunning girl in the green dress, along with others in the Great Hall who didn't know who she had been. She heard her name come up at other tables but didn't care. Almost half-way through dinner, Severus and Professor Dumbledore came through the doors to go to their seats. As they walked behind Hermione, she felt Severus's fingers run across her back as he passed. She acted as if nothing was different, but inside she was shaking with excitement to be alone with him again.

The next few days went by quickly. Hermione and Severus were not able to find a moment alone however. Finally, when Friday's potions class came along, Severus found a way to be alone with Hermione- in the form of another detention.

Class had been in session for half an hour when Ron asked Hermione if he was cutting his lacewing flies up correctly for his Polyjuice potion. When Hermione turned around telling him they were too long, Severus called out, "Detention tonight at seven for your incessant talking, Miss Granger."

"But Professor Snape, Ron just asked if his lacewing flies were cut correctly," she replied, astounded that _he_ was giving _her_ detention. She would have expected it if they were not in a relationship, but now that they were she thought he would be nicer to her.

"Just for talking back, we will make it a week's worth of detention. Would you like me to start taking house points away as well?" he asked.

"No, sir," she said sourly. She looked up at him and he winked at her. _He gives me detention and then winks at me? What in the world is wrong with him?_ Hermione thought bitterly.

The rest of class flew by. Hermione was still mad about the detention and made sure to be the first person out of the door. When she next seen him at lunch, he smiled at her. All she could do was roll her eyes at him and look away. The rest of her classes and dinner went by and before she knew it, she was heading out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons.

When she got to his classroom door she knocked. He pulled open the door a few seconds later and grabbed her by the hand. "Come in," he said.

She snatched her hand away, "I am mad at you so don't be trying any funny business."

"Why are you mad?" he asked.

"You gave me detention you fool!" she yelled.

Severus laughed and pulled her into his arms, she struggled to get loose, but he just held her tighter. "You silly witch, I gave you detention because I am sick of only seeing you throughout the school. I want to spend time with you, alone."

Hermione relaxed, "So I'm not really in trouble?" she asked.

"No, not at all. I just couldn't find any other excuse to get you alone."

By now Hermione was laughing and wrapped her arms around his slim waist. "Well, since I'm not in trouble, I want tea please."

"Then lets head to my sitting room," he replied pulling out of their hug and taking her hand. He led her to the door that was behind his desk. When they entered she looked around. There was a huge fireplace on the other side of the room with a nice sized couch and two comfortable looking armchairs, one on each side of the couch, surrounding it. Along the walls were book shelves going all around, filled with books. On the right between two bookshelves was a door, Hermione guessed it led to his bedroom and bathroom. On the left side of the room was a small table to use for eating with four chairs around it.

Severus led Hermione over to the couch and they sat. "Lollie" he called out. In the next second there was a pop and house-elf was standing in front of them. Unlike most house-elf's that Hermione had seen, this one was wearing a little purple dress and purple flip flops. Hermione couldn't believe it was wearing real clothes.

"Yes, master?" she asked Severus.

"Could you please bring us some tea Lollie and maybe some snacks?" he asked the little elf nicely. Lollie looked Hermione up and down and when Hermione smiled at her, Lollie seemed to approve of her. Lollie nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yes, yes, Lollie will get tea for Master and pretty missus." With that she was gone with another pop.

Hermione turned to look at Severus, really to reprimand him for having a house-elf, but he kissed her before she could say anything. Just one kiss from him and she was dizzy. A moment later they heard another pop and the quickly separated. Lollie had clearly seen them kissing and her face went red.

"Lollie is happy to see Master happy. If Master needs anything else, Lollie will get it," Lollie said.

"That will be all Lollie. Thank you," Severus replied. Lollie left and Severus started to pour the tea. As he was pouring he said, "I know you hate the use of house-elves but mine is very special. I have had her for over ten years and as you can clearly see, she is a very happy elf. I have always treated her well, but when you started your S.P.E.W. in your fourth year, and yes I did know about it, I agreed with most of what you said and I started paying her and giving her free days and vacation time."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. _He had agreed with her? No one else had!_ She also couldn't believe the clothes the elf was wearing and had to ask, "Why was she wearing a dress?"

"Well, what she does with the money I give her she can buy whatever she wants. Her passion is clothes, shoes, purses, and hats. You should see her bedroom at my house in London. I think she would give those muggle designers a run for their money," he replied laughing.

Hermione was happy to see that Severus cared for the little elf and that they elf seemed to like her as well. Hermione spent the next few hours talking and cuddling on the couch. When they realized it was ten o'clock, Hermione needed to get ready for her rounds. She leaned over to kiss Severus. At first it was a gentle good night kiss, but it quickly escalated. After a few minutes Hermione moved to straddle his lap. She moved her mouth from his and started trailing kisses down his neck. _Ah, these stupid teaching robes,_ she thought as she started unbuttoning them. When the robes were unbuttoned, she pushed them from his shoulders, then pulled his black t-shirt out of his pants and pulled it over his head.

Hermione looked down at his chest. There were scars everywhere, some thin and some thick like there had been a deep gash there. She ran her fingers over a long one above his heart and Severus hissed.

"The Dark Lord liked to torture us when he was disappointed with us, or sometimes he let the Death Eaters he was pleased with do the honors," he explained, his voice hard and low.

Hermione leaned down and kissed the scar. "I don't care about the scars, I hate what happened to you, but these scars are healed. Your heart, however, is not." She kissed another scar and said, "I want to make you happy and help you forget about what has happened in the past. I want us both to forget the past and look forward to the future together."

"I never thought I was going to have any type of future when the Dark Lord returned. I gave everything to destroy him, knowing I wouldn't see a world without him in it. Somehow I survived it. To this day I still don't know how. The last thing I remember is you, Potter, and Weasley. I gave Potter my memories and then I don't remember what happened. Somehow I woke up in the Infirmary. No one told me who saved me or how. I just remember this face above me. Telling me to hold on and not to give up. I know it was a woman because I remember a set of small, soft hands holding me up to drink some potions… But I don't know who." He looked at Hermione who had her mouth opened looking at him with wide eyes.

Somehow she managed to whisper, "They never told you? Why would they not tell you?"

"Dumbledore said that in time I would find out, but he wouldn't say more."

Hermione looked down. She was afraid to tell him that it was her, thinking that he may not believe her. "Severus, I- it was me. I came back for you when the battle was over. I had already thought you were dead, but when I came back, you had a pulse. Over the years, I've paid attention to you and I know you are a lot like me, so I thought you would have been carrying potions around in case of emergencies like me. I was right. I gave you what I found inside your robes and took you to the Infirmary," she explained.

Severus was astonished. From the time he had woken up he didn't know who the woman that saved him had been, but since seeing Hermione on the train he knew that there was something familiar about her. When he had caught him staring at her during the Welcome Feast it was because he was trying to place why she seemed so familiar in a way that wasn't a memory of her in school. Now he knew it had been her. Her hands were just as soft now as they had been when she saved him. She was like his own personal angel.

"Why didn't you stay and let me know it was you?" he asked, looking at her questioningly.

Hermione blushed. "Well, when I got you to the infirmary, I passed out. I woke up two days later at the Burrow. When I woke up, I was told that you were alive and cleared of all of the charges brought against you. I didn't know if you knew it was me that helped you. I decided that if you did and wanted to thank me you would find a way. But I needed to get to Australia to find my parents who I obliviated before the war, before I thought about anything else."

"Well, my darling, I must thank you for saving my life. Truly, thank you. I couldn't imagine not being right here with you right now. However, did you ever find your parents?" As he asked, he sincerely hoped that she had found them.

Hermione felt like crying. She had started searching for them in July and yet it was now November and she still couldn't find them. "No."

Severus seen her sadness and pulled her in for a hug. "I will help you find them. If we can't locate them by the end of the school year from here, then as soon as you have graduated we will leave to find them."

Hermione raised her head up and smiled. "Would you really help me Severus?" she asked, almost not able to hold in her excitement.

"Of course I will. All I want is for you to be happy and I know you won't be until you have found them," he replied.

Hermione kissed him again, hard. But before she could go any further, Severus stopped and said, "As much as I would love to continue, I believe that you need to go do rounds."  
"Why don't you just take me to bed instead?" she asked seductively.

"Hmmm… as wonderful as that sounds, I know you are not one to neglect your duties as Head Girl."

Hermione knew that he was right. Becoming Head Girl was one of her greatest accomplishments. "Fine, but we will continue this."

"Oh, yes, we will," Severus promised.

They both got up from the couch and headed to the classroom. Severus didn't even bother putting his shirt on, which Hermione appreciated. Earlier she had only seen the scars all over his chest and arms, but now she was able to see the muscles and lean body he had. Just looking at him made her giddy. He gave her a chaste good night kiss and bid her good night.

"Good night, Severus," Hermione replied and she opened the door and left.

Severus locked up the classroom and headed back to his sitting room where he poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. He sat down with his drink to read until he was tired, but instead thought of the brown-eyed witch who had stolen his heart and all that had been said earlier.


	9. PROBLEMS! HELP!

So this isn't an update to the story. I was able to see reviews through my email, but now I can't even do that! I don't know what's wrong. If someone could send me a PM and help me out I would appreciate it! I would love to know what y'all are thinking! Thanks in advance!


	10. Chapter 9- Ready for the Yule Ball

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and PM's! A little warning, after today my daughter starts back to school and next week I start back to my college classes! Being a junior at University with two children and husband is rough, but I am going tp try my best to update as much as possible! I'm hoping by the end of the day to have the next chapter posted! Enjoy!**

The next week of detention was amazing for both Hermione and Severus. They spent their time talking, eating, reading together, kissing, and making sure Hermione left his quarters every night sexually satisfied. However, Severus would only please Hermione, mostly in the way he did in the woods, but he would never let Hermione return the favor like she wanted. Hermione didn't know why he would never let her please him, she had tried to do so many times, but every time she got close he would stop her. As much as she wanted to ask him about it, she didn't want him to get mad at her over it. Everything was perfect between them at the moment, so she decided that when Severus was ready to talk about it she would be ready too.

November came to a close and December came, bringing in mountains of snow as it did. At the start of December, Hermione and Draco began planning for the Yule Ball. Just like for the Yule Ball in fourth year, it was only for the fourth years and up, unless they wanted to bring a younger date. The difference was that there was no Triwizard Tournament this year. Professor Dumbledore thought that the school needed more celebrations and dances since there was no war to worry about, so now every year the Yule Ball would be happening. It was easier to plan this dance compared to the Halloween dance, because now they were used to it. They once again were able to get The Weird Sister to play and planned out all the food and how they wanted the hall decorated. Within a matter of a few days, they had it all planned out.

Hermione decided to order her dress for the Yule Ball after her and Draco had settled on decorations. She found the perfect dress in the catalog from Madam Malkin's that she had ordered her Halloween dance dress in. For the Yule Ball she had decided on a black dress. It was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that had a tight bodice. It was like her Halloween dress and clenched at the waist and flowed down to the floor. The difference was that this dress had a slit going almost all the way up her left leg. Hermione thought the dress was sexy, yet elegant at the same time.

A few days before the Yule Ball, which was being held the night before students left on Christmas break, Severus and Hermione were outside taking a walk by the lake during lunch. There were no students out, so they could walk in peace. They were holding hands and looking out at the water. Hermione could tell something was bothering Severus, but she didn't want to push him since he still had a bit of a temper, even with her.

After a few minutes Severus finally spoke up. "Hermione, when do you want to go public about us?" he asked.

Hermione had thought about that question a lot already and she knew the answer immediately. "Whenever you want to Severus."

"You're not ashamed of me? Or you don't care what others will think and say?"

"Why would I be ashamed of you? You make me happy. If people want to talk, let them talk. They are not a part of our relationship. If they think ill of us, then they can look the other way. I'm not going to waste my life trying to please others," Hermione stated evenly.

Severus was actually a little surprised at her declaration. "What about your friends though?"

"Well, if they are really my friends and truly do care about me, then they will want me to be happy. Anyway, I already know two of them approve. Ginny and Luna are quite happy for us."

"You told them?" he asked in a somewhat angry tone.

"Yes, when all of this first started between us I had to have someone to talk to. They have known the whole time. Plus you had Dumbledore to talk to about this if you wanted, so don't get mad at me for telling Ginny and Luna," she said, pulling her hand from his. She walked a little faster, obviously mad.

"Hermione wait," Severus called after her. Hermione stopped walking. "I was only mad that you didn't tell me that you told them, not that you actually told them," he explained.

Hermione looked at him and seen that he was telling the truth. "I'm sorry, I know I should have told you sooner. But why do you want to know when I wanted to tell everyone?"

"Well, Albus is going to hold a meeting with the teachers tomorrow to tell him of our relationship and I was also wanting to ask if you would like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Hermione was speechless. "Like as a couple? So everyone can know about us?" she managed to say.

"Well, yes. That's why I was asking you when you wanted to tell everyone."

Hermione thought it over for a minute and decided that it would be the perfect time to let everyone know. They could go to the Yule Ball as a couple and let everyone know of their relationship. Then the next day almost everyone would be heading home and she could spend a few weeks alone with Severus, while everyone else got over them being a couple far away from them. It was a brilliant plan.

"I would be honored to go to the Yule Ball with you, Severus," she said smiling from ear to ear. Severus grabbed her against him and kissed her. He couldn't believe she actually cared about him enough to go public with their relationship. For once in his life, Severus felt like a love sick school boy who couldn't wait to go and tell his best friend that she had said yes. As soon as they walked back to the castle and went their separate ways, Severus headed off to tell Albus the good news.

Hermione woke on the morning of the Yule Ball in the best mood. Classes had ended yesterday and now it was time to have fun and relax. She could not wait to be in Severus's arms, in front of everyone. It would be wonderful to no longer sneak around. Now the teachers knew of their relationship and even though some of them were not happy about it, there was nothing that they could do. While some of them tried to talk her out of it, they still treated her with respect because they realized that she was no mere student, but a woman who was mature beyond her years.

Hermione made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was almost done, she started to hear grunting and moaning coming from Draco's bedroom. _I guess he really has moved on,_ she thought. She was truly happy for him, but at the moment she could no longer stand to hear the noises coming from his bedroom. She finished brushing her teeth and quickly made her way to her bedroom. She quickly dressed in a green long sleeved sweater and pair of blue jeans. As she made her way out of her bedroom, she was not expecting to run face first into Ron, who was coming from Draco's room.

Ron's face became as red as his hair and before Hermione could speak, he ran down the stairs and out of the common room. Hermione stood there dumbfounded. Anyone with half a brain would know what the sounds she heard were. She knew that Draco and Ron had been spending a lot of time together lately because Harry and Ginny were busy with each other and planning a wedding, while Hermione was either in the library or sneaking away to spend time with Severus. _I_ _should have known that something was up when they started spending time together,_ she thought. Finally coming back to reality, she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Thankfully when she got there, Ron was nowhere in sight. Harry and Ginny showed up a few minutes after Hermione started eating.

"Hermione, have you seen Ron this morning? He never came to bed last night and wasn't in the tower when I left," Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No, I haven't," she replied looking down at her food. Harry gave her a weird look but didn't push the subject. "Are you guys ready to decorate?" she asked.

"I am so ready to get the decorating over and start the beautification process!" Ginny exclaimed just a little too happily for it to be seven in the morning.

"You and Luna are coming up to get ready in my room right?" Hermione asked.

'Of course! Pavarti and Padama decided to get ready with some of the Ravenclaw girls who needed their beauty advice."

"Oh, okay. Well, as soon as breakfast is over, lets round everyone up and get started," Hermione said.

They finished eating their food and Ron finally showed up. He ignored all the questions asked and said he fell asleep in the library. No one believed him because Ron never goes into the library willingly, but everyone kept their mouths shut since today was to be such a great day. At ten thirty, Professor Dumbledore once again kicked all the students out, informing them that both their lunch and dinner would be held in their common rooms. The Yule Ball started later on at night, so students needed to be fed beforehand.

When everyone was gone except for Hermione, Draco, Harry, and the prefects, he asked Hermione how she would like the tables to be. Draco and Hermione had agreed that they wanted the dance floor to be bigger this time because the first dance was a formal one where the Head students and their dates, along with the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, would start off the night. So far Draco hadn't said who he was going with, but right now she wouldn't worry about it.

So Professor Dumbledore banished the House tables and replaced them with sixteen round tables. They surrounded the stage and the dance floor like the Halloween dance.

"Miss Granger, if you and Mr. Malfoy need me for anything you know where to find me. Otherwise come and get me when you are finished," he said.

"Thank you Headmaster," Draco replied.

Professor Dumbledore left and they all got to work. At two o'clock they were finally finished and all of them were starving from their hard work. Harry had left to go and get Professor Dumbledore and the rest sat in chairs or laid in the floor to wait for them. Hermione looked around and realized that they had created the perfect winter wonderland. Everything was white, grey, or light blue. There were some Christmas trees that had the same color scheme and looked amazing. The tables were elegant and tasteful, while not being too fancy. They had bewitched the floor to look like there was a few inches of snow, but when you walked on the floor it still felt like normal. Everything was perfect.

Harry showed up with Professor Dumbledore who completely approved with the Great Hall. "If it is not snowing tonight Miss Granger, would you like me to make the ceiling have snow falling anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, yes sir! That would be wonderful," Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Well then, I will see you all tonight. Everyone needs to be inside the Great Hall by eight. Except Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy and their dates need to arrive in the entrance hall at ten after eight to enter the Yule Ball with myself and Professor McGonagall at eight fifteen. I have a feeling this is going to be a night of fun and also a night of gossip. I hope you are both prepared Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore warned. Hermione and Draco both blushed. If anyone else in the room would have turned around they would have noticed that Ron was behind them all blushing as well, but the only person who seen was the Headmaster. "Now, everyone head for lunch in your common rooms and I will see you all tonight. Please pass around to your House mates what time to be here. No one who is coming shall be late."

Everyone left the Great Hall. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna stopped outside the Great Hall to make their plans. After eating their lunch the girls would take their showers and head up to Hermione's room. Hermione would eat, take her bath, and be ready for them by the time they got there.

So she did just that. When Ginny and Luna finally showed up an hour and a half later, Hermione had ate, taken her bath, and almost completed her potions essay for the Christmas holidays. The girls were not surprised when they showed up and found Hermione doing homework. Most students would wait until the last few days of break before worrying about it, but not Hermione. She always finished it within the first few days so she wouldn't have to worry about it the rest of break.

Hermione quickly stopped what she was doing to spend some much needed time with the girls. They asked about her and Severus, so Hermione explained what had been going on in the sexual department. When she was done, she looked at them for some kind of advice.

Ginny had a very thoughtful look on her face and answered her. "Do you think that for him he don't like losing control of the situation? Or maybe he is embarrassed of himself? It is Snape we are talking about, no offense. But just from being his student I have realized that he is someone who wants to be in control at all times. Maybe letting you be the one to give him pleasure is giving you the control that he normally has. Or maybe he hasn't been with a woman in a long time and is embarrassed of himself. I know my first time, which really was with Harry before anyone asks, I was so afraid that my body wasn't adequate. Everyone has their personal issues with some part of their body."

Hermione thought about what Ginny just said and realized that maybe she was right. "Maybe while everyone is gone I will be able to talk to him about it. But truthfully, I plan on going all the way with him during the break. I am done holding back. Every time I am around him I just want to jump his bones. I'm ready."

Luna and Ginny giggled at Hermione, who sounded so serious. "Good luck Hermione. You are dealing with a man and not some crazy hormonal teenager like Ron or Draco," Luna said.

"No, they are crazy hormonal in their own way," Hermione replied in a whisper.

"Huh?" Ginny asked.

Hermione realized she had said that out loud, but she quickly came up with an explanation. "Oh, nothing. Just personal experience with them both."

Both girls seemed to understand and didn't ask any more about it. They spent some time just chatting and catching up. Hermione found out exactly how serious Luna and Neville had become, clearly surprised that Neville Longbottom had lost his virginity before herself. Ginny told Hermione all about the wedding plans her and Harry had made and that Kreacher was cleaning Grimmauld Place and getting rid of the screaming portrait of Walburga Black. Ginny was so excited to be finishing up school soon and truly starting her life with Harry. Hermione found herself quite jealous of both of her friends. Ginny knew what was happening with her life after graduation. She knew that her and Harry were getting married. Luna and Neville were so inseparable that they were for sure going to have a life together after school. Hermione on the other hand had no idea what was to become of her and Severus after school was over. As perfect as their relationship was, she wondered if he would want to continue it once she had graduated.

Hermione pushed all of her worries aside as they started getting ready for the Yule Ball. Hermione had decided she didn't want her hair put up in any way, she just wanted it perfectly curled and flowing around her face and down her back. When Ginny did her makeup she only used some eyeliner and mascara for her eyes and then added some red to her lips to give a seductive look to go with the seductive dress Hermione had purchased.

Luna was wearing a canary yellow dress that was short and strapless. The dress was different from anything Luna normally wore and it showed off her curves perfectly. She had decided to not wear any makeup and kept her hair the same as it normally was. All in all, she looked wonderful. Ginny had bought a beautiful red dress that had a tight bodice with sweetheart neckline that clung to her body until half-way down her thighs, then it flared out in a mermaid style. She easily put her hair up into an elegant twist and applied a decent amount of makeup that only enhanced her beauty.

Ginny and Luna left before Hermione to meet Harry and Neville in the entrance hall. Hermione left a few minutes behind them, finding Draco in the common room waiting for her.

"You look beautiful Hermione," he said.

"Thank you Draco. You look great. Who are you taking to the ball?" she asked.

Draco blushed, but smiled brilliantly. "You are just going to have to wait and see."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Fine. You will have to wait and see who I am taking as well."

Draco laughed and offered Hermione his arm. "Let's head down there shall we?" he asked. Hermione took his arm and they walked downstairs. They separated before they made it to where the others standing outside the Great Hall could see them. Draco looked at his watch when they separated and it read "8:07".

"Let's get this over with," Draco mumbled.

They kept on walking down the stairs and soon the Entrance Hall came into view. Standing side-by-side outside the Great Hall doors were Severus, Ron, the Headmaster, and Professor McGonagall. Draco looked over at Hermione confused, but she just ignored him. She just kept on walking and a huge smile lit her face at the sight of Severus in his formal dress robes. They were the same ones he wore to the Halloween dance, but Hermione didn't care. They made him look even sexier than already thought he was. According to Hermione, anyone could say anything bad about his nose that they wanted, because to her it gave him a darker, more distinguished look. As she made her way to him, Severus took her into his arms and she didn't even notice the looks of shock coming from Ron and Draco.

Severus whispered into her ear, "You are the most stunning woman I have ever seen."

Hermione blushed and pulled away from him. "Thank you. I'll tell you my opinion of you later," she said in a low voice that only he could hear and smiled.

Beside her Ron finally found his voice. "Hermione, what is wrong with you? Is he your date?" he asked.

Hermione turned to face him. "Yes, Ron, Severus is my date. But I don't understand what you mean about your first question. Nothing is wrong with me," she stated sweetly.

Ron looked at her as if she was insane. "Something has to be wrong with you for you to be with him."

Now, Hermione was getting mad. "You don't see my complaining about your relationship with Draco, Ronald. Why don't you stay out of my relationship with Severus? And yes, I know there is a relationship between you two. While I was in the bathroom this morning I heard you both," Hermione said.

Both boys blushed but said nothing.

"Now if you can remember, we have a dance to open!" Hermione stated in a rude tone that was completely foreign to her.

"Professor Dumbledore are you just going to allow this relationship between them to happen?" Ron asked the Headmaster. Until then the Headmaster had decided to stay out of their little spat, but now he figured he had to say something.

"Mr. Weasley, I have known about this relationship from the beginning and I fully approve. There is nothing in the rules against their relationship. All of the teachers in the school know and now they have decided to let their relationship become public knowledge. Their relationship is between them and them alone, such as yours with Mr. Malfoy is only between the two of you. Now, as Miss Granger has already pointed out, it is time for us to open the dance. Miss Granger, you and Severus will follow behind Professor McGonagall and myself. Mr. Malfoy, you and Mr. Weasley will follow behind them. Are we all ready?" he asked. Everyone nodded and got into formation.

Hermione sneaked a kiss to Severus's lips before the Great Hall doors opened. _It's now or never,_ she thought as they started walking inside behind the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall.


	11. Chapter 10- Yule Ball

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm sick and its taking me forever to write. This chapter probably could be better, but I have my reasons for making the students react as they did at the Yule Ball! My main focus for this chapter is the end! Lemon! So enjoy!

As they first walked in, everyone in the hall was clapping and cheering as the three couples made their way to the dance floor. Slowly, as the students had started realizing exactly who the middle and last couples were, the Great Hall became quiet. The only thing the students could do was stare in shock at the two couples. Hermione couldn't tell which couple everyone was more shocked about- her and Severus or Draco and Ron. The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall walked to the middle of the dance floor like nothing was wrong with the people around them. The other two couples followed their lead.

Hermione placed one hand on Severus's shoulder and the other met his in the air to hold as he placed his other arm around her waist. His hold on her held her a little closer and tighter than the waltz required, but with everyone staring at them like they were she was grateful to be held close to him. The classical music started up and Hermione lost herself in the dance and in Severus's eyes. Not once during the dance did they take their eyes from each other. As the dance ended, very few claps were heard throughout the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore went to the stage. "Welcome to the Yule Ball. Looking out upon your faces, I see that a small announcement is necessary. I would like to congratulate the two newest couples of the school, who apparently care for each other very much to be here together in front of you like they are. So congratulations to Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley and also to Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. Now, let us enjoy our night that Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger have spent a lot of time planning. Please welcome with me, once again, The Weird Sisters!"

Upon hearing the Headmaster call out for the band, most of the students quickly seem to forget about the two new couples. The Headmaster made his way off the stage and to the teachers table that was in the back of the Great Hall beside one of the huge Christmas trees.

Hermione looked around the Great Hall for a minute in wonder. With the ceiling now showing night and snowing, the Hall looked exactly how she had imagined it. Severus led her over to a table on the side where the Slytherin table normally was and they sat down, quietly talking amongst themselves. They were soon joined by Draco and Ron.

Ron looked at Hermione and Severus, who were sitting next to each other. Severus was holding her hands in his lap, softly rubbing them. He could clearly see that the two truly did care for each other.

"Hermione, Professor Snape, I just want to apologize for my reaction outside of the Great Hall earlier. I was just mad that you didn't tell me about you and him," Ron said.

"Well, Ron, you never told me about you and Draco either. I was afraid to tell you and Harry because I know how you felt about him in the past," Hermione replied.

"I know. I worried that you would be sad that I moved on with someone else," Ron told her honestly.

Hermione felt relieved that he didn't say that he was worried she would be jealous over him and Draco. That would have hurt. "Well, now that it's all out in the open, let's just put it all behind us, be friends, and move forward. Sadly, I think it is really Harry we both need to apologize too," Hermione stated, nodding her head at someone behind Ron and Draco. Both boys turned around to come face-to- face with Harry and Ginny.

Harry didn't look mad, but he did look a little hurt. Hermione got up and went to the other side of the table to stand next to Ron and Draco.

"Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Severus and I. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how you were going to react," Hermione tried to explain.

Harry let out a loud breath. "Hermione, I'm not mad that you and he are together. Bloody hell, I'm mad about the face that my two best friends hid something so important to them from me. Did you know about each other?" Harry asked, his voice low at first and then rose into an angry voice.

"No, mate," Ron said. "We didn't know about each other until we came down to meet in the Entrance Hall. Draco and I had been sneaking around when Hermione was elsewhere. It just sort of happened that he and I started having feelings for each other." Ron looked from Harry to Draco and took Draco's hand, giving him a small smile. When Draco smiled back, Ron continued, "I know how much we used to hate the git, but something changed for me. I got to know him and things just sort of happened. He's not the same guy he was before the war and truthfully, I don't think he was really ever the guy he acted like he was back then either."

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were all blown away with how Ron spoke of Draco. "If you are happy then that is all that matters and that goes for both of you," Harry said to Ron and Hermione. Harry stuck out his hand to Draco. Draco easily shook it and let go. Then Harry walked around the table to Severus, who stood up. "It's going to be a little different now that you are dating Hermione, but I'm willing to look past everything in our past because my best friend is truly happy. I have been noticing something different about her lately, she has been so happy since Halloween, and I want to thank you. Just know that I will always protect her. So if you hurt her, I will do the same to you that I did to Voldemort." Harry held out his hand for Severus to shake.

For a few moments Severus looked at the outstretched hand, but then took it. "If I do ever hurt her, it will be unintentional, but I hold you to your promise to hurt me if I do," Severus said and let go of Harry's hand.

***BREAK***

The couples and friends spent the rest of the Yule Ball together in moderate peace. Yes, there was the occasional few comments about the "gay couple" and about the "know-it-all and bat of the dungeons" and that their relationships should not be permitted. By the end of the night, even though they had all had a wonderful time, they were ready to start their Christmas holiday the following day and not have to hear the rude remarks some of their fellow students were making.

Hermione and Severus were able to enjoy most of the slow dances together. A few times, Seamus and Dean were brave enough to ask her to dance. Hermione was too nice to say no to her long-time friends. Thankfully, when she danced with them, they had nothing rude to say about Severus. Even though she had heard all the whispers in the Great Hall, if someone actually said something to her, she would probably snap. The dances that Hermione and Severus had, they held each other close, whispering sweet words to each other.

To Hermione, the Yule Ball was special. She was able to spend the entire night with Severus and her friends. Somehow, even if only for her, everyone was getting along. The hatred between her friends and Severus in past years was being forgotten.

When it was close to midnight, Hermione realized that there was only one thing that would make the night completely perfect. Hermione told all of her friends good night and asked Severus to walk her to her bed.

When they got into the Entrance Hall, instead of heading up the Grand Staircase, Hermione headed down the stairs heading towards the dungeons. Severus didn't know what to think so he just followed her. When they made it to the outside of his classroom, Hermione stopped.

"Severus, would you hurry up and unlock this door, please?" she asked impatiently with her hands on her hips.

Severus saw her stance and wondered why she was so impatient. "Why in such the rush Hermione?"

"Just open the door," was all that she replied.

They got inside the classroom and Hermione headed towards Severus's sitting room. Before walking through the door to his quarters, she called back to him, "Severus do lock the doors please."

Severus did as she asked, still wondering why she was so impatient with him. He walked into his sitting room to find Hermione's high heels just inside the door on the floor. Hermione was nowhere to be seen; however, hanging over the back on his couch was her black dress. Severus picked it up for a moment and put it back down. He knew what she wanted just then.

He walked into his bedroom to find Hermione spread out on his bed, completely naked. Her beautiful creamy skin was even more beautiful against his green and silver bedspread. Her bra and knickers were thrown on the floor beside the bed and he was completely speechless at seeing them there. He looked at her and couldn't believe the beauty. Anytime they had been together, she had always been half clothed somehow. But looking at her naked, she was a goddess. The sight of Hermione naked on his bed, made him instantly hard.

"My dear, what do you think you are doing on my bed? Wearing nothing?" he choked out.

Hermione smiled at him seductively and got up on her knees. "I'm doing what I should have done weeks ago."

"And what is that?"

"I'm seducing you since you won't seduce me," she stated plainly. "Now, in order to do so, your clothes need to be off."

Severus was rooted to the spot and couldn't move. He was actually surprised that he was breathing. Hermione noticed that Severus was too stunned to move. So she got up off the bed and walked towards him.

"Am I dead?" he thought. In reality he had said it out loud.

Hermione gave him a confused look. "Why would you be dead Severus?" she asked when she got to him.

"Because why would such a beautiful woman like you want to be with me?"

Hermione put her hand on his chest and looked into his eyes. "Because I love you Severus," she whispered. "I-I understand if you don't feel the same way right now, but I can't hold back telling you how much I truly do love you."

Severus knew he couldn't say the words back. He knew that he loved her, he had known since he had first kissed her. But he wasn't ready to tell her. He was afraid that if he told her, something bad would happen.

Instead of telling her that he loved her, she showed her. Severus took Hermione into his arms and kissed her with every bit of love that he felt.

Their kiss set every inch of her body on fire and she started pushing his dress robes off of his shoulders. Once they were off she pulled his dress shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it. It found its place on the floor on top of her bra. Hermione ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling his muscles and scars. As Severus started trailing kisses down her neck, she unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them off of him. He stopped kissing her to pull off his socks and shoes before pulling his trousers off all the way. His body was amazing. From his broad shoulders to his toned chest and stomach, on to his narrow waist that led to strong, muscled legs. Just looking at his body she was getting wet. What surprised her was that he was wearing boxers.

"Boxers?" Hermione asked smiling. "I didn't think you were a boxer man."

"They are comfortable and work well with my pants," he stated simply.

Hermione put her hands on the top of his boxers, ready to push them down. Before she got the chance, Severus grabbed her wrists to stop her. "Hermione," he said between clenched teeth.

When she looked at him, she could clearly tell Severus was embarrassed. "I want you. Only you," she said and then kissed him before he could reply. The kiss escalated quickly to where Severus was unable to think of anything except the wonderful witch in his arms. Hermione managed to get his boxers off and sneak a look down at his member while Severus was kissing her shoulder. When she seen his size she felt like she was going to faint. How could something that huge fit inside of her? Severus noticed her stop responding to his kisses. He leaned back to see what had her attention and looked down at himself. He realized quickly she was worried about his size.

"It will fit, don't worry," he said soothingly.

Hermione nodded her head and reached out to touch it. When she grasped his length in her small, soft hands, Severus hissed. Hermione took that as encouragement to continue, so she started stroking him slowly, then faster.

When Severus felt like he was about to explode, he grabbed her hand and stopped her. He pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Kissing his way to her breasts, he took one nipple into his mouth and sucked, while one hand moved down to find her nub. His fingers moved through the soft light curls and found what they were looking for. When he rubbed his finger over her nub teasingly, Hermione arched her back. Severus kept rubbing her, teasing and playing, until she was soaking wet for him.

Severus leaned down and kissed Hermione. Taking his lips off of hers, he moved down his lips down to her ear. "You ready baby?" he asked.

Hermione nodded her head and said, "Yes, please. I need you."

That was all the encouragement that he needed. Severus moved his hand to guide himself to her entrance. He pushed in slowly and met her barrier. Hermione leaned her face up to kiss him and he pushed in all the way. She gasped into his mouth at the pain, but he kept on kissing her. He stopped moving for a few minutes to let her get accustom to his huge size. Eventually he slowly started to move his hips.

He was stretching and filling her in the best possible way and soon, Hermione's moans of pleasure filled the bedroom. At first, Severus went slowly, but soon he was thrusting into harder and faster. Hermione was arching her hips up, grinding against him, and begging him for more. She raised her feet, twisting them around his back. In moments, Hermione's walls clenched around him, she shrieked out his name as her orgasm ripped through her entire body from her hair to her curling toes. Severus could not hold back any longer and came with her, a loud moan escaping as he did so.

He stayed there on top of her for a moment before rolling off to the side, pulling her into his arms. Hermione laid her head on his chest and tried to control her labored breathing. Severus was doing the same and trying to control the urge to not take her again so soon.

Hermione giggled. "Is it always that amazing?" she asked.

Severus couldn't help but laugh. "Well, truthfully, I haven't had a woman in years. But I can't remember a time when it ever felt that good."

They laid there in each other's arms peacefully. Severus used his wand to light the fireplace and to pull the covers up on them. Soon he heard her slow breathing and could tell that Hermione was asleep. He held her closer and thought of how much he loved the witch in his arms. He put the lights out with his wand and laid it on the bedside table. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was whispering "I love you" to Hermione.


	12. Chapter 11- Happiness Doesn

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry that this chapter is so short! I'm hoping to make the next one longer and have it posted by Tuesday night! I start my college classes back on Wednesday! So by then I will probably only get one chapter posted a week, which makes me depressed, because I am so enjoying writing this!**

 **Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEVERUS SNAPE!**

The Christmas holidays went by quickly for Severus and Hermione. They spent Christmas morning alone is Severus's quarters opening presents and making love. For Christmas, Hermione managed to acquire a very rare potions book that was five hundred years old to give to Severus. Severus had shopped around and still couldn't find anything to gibe to Hermione that he felt would be special. Eventually, once the holidays started, Severus managed to go to his Prince vault at Gringotts. There he retrieved a stunning ruby teardrop necklace that had belonged to his great-great grandmother. It was goblin-made so it was of the finest quality. Along with the necklace, Severus bought Hermione some white peacock quills. Hermione was stunned at the beauty of both and gladly accepted them.

After opening presents they had ate breakfast in bed and then made love until it was time to shower and make an appearance in the Great Hall. Over the past few days they had become used to the small amount of people in the school. There was only two younger students from Slytherin, one from Hufflepuff, and Hermione was the only Gryffindor to stay. Then of the professor's there was Severus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pince, Trelawney, and Flitwick, along with Madame Pomfrey.

While the other students staying behind for the holidays gave the couple funny looks when they saw Hermione and the Potions Master together, all of the teachers were welcoming and happy for the couple. It was easy to see that they were in love and so all of the teachers who were at first skeptical about the relationship, were now their supporters.

They made their appearance in the Great Hall for Christmas lunch and were barely seen again until it was time for all the other students to return for the new term. Instead of spending their time with other people, they spent it alone, mostly ordering food from the house elves. In their time alone, they realized just how precious they were to one another.

When the students came back in January, the two new couples from the Yule Ball were the talk of the school. The day that they arrived back to Hogwarts, everyone wondered where Hermione had been on the Hogwarts Express. They seemed to answer their own question when dinner came and the couple arrived hand-in-hand and Severus walked Hermione to her seat beside Ginny at the Gryffindor table. No one had said a word or made a noise when the couple came in and still remained quiet until Severus had taken his seat at the teachers table beside the Headmaster. Conversations started to pop up around the hall and Hermione, Ron, and Draco heard their names more than they liked within the first ten minutes. Draco had decided to forgo sitting with his Slytherin House, instead sitting with his boyfriend, who was more than happy to show him off.

For days on end after term started, the two couples were the talk of the school, until Pansy Parkinson and the Daily Prophet let it be known that she was engaged to the best seeker in the world, Victor Krum. No one had known that they were even dating, let alone engaged. After that, even though they were still talked about, Pansy had given everyone something better to talk about.

Since the news of Pansy's engagement, the months went by quickly and without much hassle, other than a few rude students who made sure to let everyone know their horrid opinions. The "eighth" years and seventh years were getting ready to sit their N.E.W.T.'s in June, so by the time Easter holidays came around, the students were already freaking out. Hermione had been studying as much as possible the past month and Severus decided it was time that she have a break and enjoy herself a little.

During the Easter holiday, Hermione once again stayed at Hogwarts with Severus. Like Christmas, they spent a lot of time alone in his room, in bed. But most days, Severus planned small day trips. By the time the week was almost over, they had been to Muggle London to visit the Tower of London and do some shopping, went to France to see the Eiffel Tower, and hiking in the hills of Scotland for rare potion ingredients and a picnic. The couple were enjoying themselves immensely.

On Saturday they decided to travel into Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. The next days the students would be back to school and it would be time to once again to become serious about school. It was three o'clock in the afternoon when they finally left Diagon Alley for Hogsmeade. They had been to most of the shops in Diagon Alley, buying books at Flourish and Blotts, visiting the Apothecary to put in a potion ingredient order for the school, and even spent a good amount of time in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Hermione was somehow able to talk Severus into going in and visiting Fred and George to see what new products they had come out with. (A/N: In my version, Fred does not die! He was always one of my favorite characters, so I kept him along with Dumbledore.)

When they first entered the shop, Severus was not expecting to actually like the place. Fred and George saw the two enter and gave them a grand welcome. They tried to annoy Severus but he was too occupied with all of the products he was seeing around him. He had saw some of that they made at school, but it was mostly the annoying stuff that they created to help students get out class or make a mess. So the twins' moved on to annoying Hermione, mostly about her relationship with Severus and their broken hearts over the fact that she never gave them a chance. By the time they left the store, Hermione was completely annoyed at the male species and Severus was completely baffled that the twins' were truly geniuses.

They left from the twins' shop and made their way to Hogsmeade. Their first stop was Tomes and Scrolls to look for more books. After leaving there, the couple separated so Hermione could go to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and Severus could head to Ceridwen's Cauldrons. They planned on meeting thirty minutes later at Honeydukes.

Hermione went to the quill shop and purchased more quills since it was time for some new ones. She was waiting until her N.E.W.T. exams to use the special ones Severus got her for Christmas. This time, Hermione decided to splurge a little and get some nicer and more expensive quills that were supposed to last longer than regular ones. After she bought them she headed to meet Severus.

As she passed an alley way, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and before she knew what was happening a hand came over her mouth and she was dragged into the alley and behind one of the buildings. Hermione had no chance to scream because the person- clearly a man by the voice- cast a Silencing Charm on her. He pushed her up against the back of the building face first. She turned her head enough to see a man with a pock-marked face and ugly, unclean hair. She had never seen him before and had no idea who he was.

He hit her upside the head when he noticed her turned to look at him. Hermione groaned in pain.

"Stupid Mudblood. I'm going to teach him what happens to traitors of the Dark Lord. You are his whore and you will pay for his mistakes. You will also pay for Harry Potter being alive as well," the man said harshly in her ear. He started rubbing up and down Hermione's sides to her bottom. Sadly, Hermione was wearing a skirt and he found easy access to her bare skin. He pinched her bottom and Hermione fought against him as hard as she could. Quickly he turned her all the way around and punched her across her face.

"Bitch, I will teach you. You are nothing but scum to people like me!"

Hermione raised her foot up to kick him, but he caught it and twisted her ankle. She heard a small snap and almost fainted at the pain she felt. Falling to the ground, she just wanted the pain to stop. The man started kicking her in her ribs and quickly Hermione saw white and lost consciousness.


	13. Chapter 12- News

A/N: Here is another chapter. Somehow I found a lot of time today to write. My mom pissed me off and I have discovered that when I am pissed I write more. I ended this chapter where I did for a reason. I know its a little short like the last one. I hope everyone likes it!

Hermione sluggishly started to wake up. She felt warm and safe wherever she was. There were hands holding both of hers in equally tight grips, as if she would disappear. There were voices speaking around her, but she was finding it difficult to fully comprehend them at the moment. Slowly, she tried to open her eyes. At first, everything was blurry and unclear. As she started to blink a few times, one of the voices spoke clearly to Hermione beside her.

"Hermione? Are you okay? Hermione?" the silky smooth voice asked. Hermione moved her head to the side and was able to fully focus and see his face beside her bed.

Hermione would know that voice from anywhere. She slowly tried to speak his name, but her throat hurt too much to talk without drinking something first. Apparently Severus noticed this and put a straw up to her mouth after letting go of one of her hands, but she didn't know who was still holding the other.

"Speak when you are ready," Severus told her soothingly.

She took a few small sips of water until her throat didn't feel so dry. Harshly clearing her throat, Hermione felt that she would be able to speak.

"Wh-what happened?" she managed to ask.

"Do you not remember? You were attacked in Hogsmeade, Hermione," came Harry's voice from the other side of the bed. Apparently he was the one holding her other hand.

As soon as Harry had said Hogsmeade, everything came back to her. The man, the beating, threatening her because the man she loved was considered a traitor. She remembered being pushed up against a wall and the man groping her. When she tried to get him away he started to beat her. The last thing she remembered was a horrible pain from her foot that seemed to take over her entire body very quickly.

"I remember," she stated.

"Well, that's good news. Can you tell us who did this to you Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked from in front of her bed. She looked around at all the people around her. At the bottom of the bed with the Headmaster were Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Professor McGonagall.

"I-I don't know who it was. I mean I seen him and what he looks like, but I don't personally know him."

"What did he look like Miss Granger? Did he say anything to you?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"He was tall and skinny with pock marks all over his face. His hair was long and was nasty along with all of his clothes. He said that I would be the one to pay for Harry Potter beating Voldemort and for Severus being a traitor," Hermione said, looking down at her blanket. She couldn't bear to look at Severus or Harry right now, because she knew that they would be blaming themselves for what happened to her. "I remember him snatching me down an alley then casting a Silencing Charm on me to not make any noises. I tried to fight him and he started to beat me. What happened? I mean, to me? I must have passed out because I don't remember much after the first punch."

Beside her, Severus grabbed her hand again in his. He was feeling horrible for what had happened to her, but he still felt like she wasn't giving all the details. However, he kept his mouth shut until a time she was better.

"I'm so sorry this happened Hermione. It's all my fault. I promise that we will find the man who did this," Severus promised. Hermione finally looked at him.

"Severus, this isn't your fault, or Harry's for that matter," Hermione said, looking from Severus to Harry. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. There is no way that man could have known I would walk past that alleyway. When I did, he saw it as an opportunity to take advantage of the situation. He may have done it because of his feelings for the two of you, but it was not your fault, either of you. Now, can someone tell me all of the injuries I sustained? And I would love a pain potion."

As if summoned by her words, Madame Pomfrey appeared behind the group. Coming over beside Harry, she handed Hermione a potion to take. Hermione did so and almost immediately her pain was starting to recede. The older witch looked at Hermione with affection when she seen Hermione relax because of the potion.

"Miss Granger, I am glad you are awake and seemingly alright. When you came in yesterday, you had a broken nose, broken ankle, three broken ribs, and you apparently busted your head, which I believe is what caused you to pass out. Everything has been healed, but you will still be sore and feel some pain. You also still have some bruises on your ribs and from your broken nose that will take a few days to completely fade. There is another matter that you and I need to discuss, but in private. So if everyone would please step outside while I talk to Miss Granger for a moment and then you may re-enter," Madame Pomfrey said.

Severus gave Hermione a worried look, but left with the others with a nod of Hermione's head that it was okay. Everyone left the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey sat down in the chair that Harry had been sitting in.

"So, before this happened, did you notice anything different with your body than normal?"

Hermione looked at Madame Pomfrey in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked, clearly confused by the question.

"What I mean, Miss Granger, is have you had a normal period? Have you gained any weight?"  
"I-Well, I actually don't remember the last time I had a period. I've been studying so much that I truly don't remember. All my time and energy has went to homework and timetables, Truthfully, I barely eat and Severus and Harry have been getting onto me about it. I know I have lost some weight because most of my clothes are too big," Hermione replied. "Why?" Now she was curious as to why she was being asked about all of this.

"Miss Granger, if you haven't had a period, did you even think about why?" Madame Pomfrey couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hermione Granger was the smartest witch to go through Hogwarts in a couple of decades. How could she not notice not having a period? When Hermione didn't say anything, Madame Pomfrey continued, "Miss Granger, you are pregnant."

Hermione was stunned. "Wh-what? Pregnant? There is no way," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, but you are. You are sexually active I am assuming, so it is very possible if you haven't been taking a potion or using a contraceptive charm."

When Hermione thought about it she had never used either. Actually, the idea to protect herself against pregnancy had never occurred. All she had wanted was Severus and when they finally came together, especially physically, she was lost in him. Her mind must have slipped when it came to protection.

"Oh… I have never done the charm or taken the potion. I never thought about it," she replied truthfully.

"Well, so far you are two months along. Thankfully, even with the beating, the baby is perfectly healthy. If you still decide you don't want to keep this baby, there are options. You can either choose to abort or adoption, if you don't want the baby. For now, you need to talk to Severus and find out what you both want. Then in a week or so, let me know." Madame Pomfrey grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I have always admired you Miss Granger. Just remember, becoming a mother at a young age doesn't mean you have to give up anything in your future. I know Severus will stick by you and help you take care of this baby. You both would make amazing parents."

Hermione appreciated what Madame Pomfrey said. Most people would probably say she was ruining her life. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey. When can I be released? I really want to talk to Severus and I don't want it to be here."

"I fully understand. I would like to keep you another night, but if you stay with Severus tonight, I'm sure he can give you any potions you need. Just come by tomorrow before classes and let me see how you are feeling. Your clothes are in the drawer of the bedside table." With her parting words, Madame Pomfrey left Hermione to let everyone come back in.

By the time they had returned to her bedside, Hermione had made sure her face was unreadable as to what she just learned. She smiled at everyone and told them that she was allowed to leave. It was almost dinner time and Hermione realized that she hadn't ate since lunch the previous day.

"Can I get dressed and all of us head to dinner?" Hermione asked.

"That's a fantastic idea Miss Granger! Why don't all of us, but you and Ginny head down, you can get dressed and meet us down there," Professor Dumbledore said. When Hermione looked at him, he gave her a knowing look, the twinkle still in his eyes. He smiled at her and she realized that of course he knew she was pregnant. He knew everything apparently!

"Sounds good, Headmaster," she replied. Severus gave her a look she couldn't quite interpret, but left with the group.

Ginny then helped Hermione get dressed. Once she was dressed, they headed to the Great Hall. They arrived about ten minutes after the other group did and found their seats with their friends. No one looked at Hermione funny, so she figured that they didn't know what had happened to her yet. Hermione was glad that no one knew. She had just stopped being the center of gossip, she didn't want to be again.

After spending a wonderful dinner with her friends, Hermione was happy to be heading to Severus's quarters. She dreaded the conversation that lay ahead, but somehow she had already come to terms with the baby. She wanted to get excited about it, but decided to wait until she seen how Severus was going to react.

They had met outside of the Great Hall and headed back to his quarters together. They walked in and Severus locked the door as Hermione headed to his sitting room. He quickly followed behind. Before she could sit down, he wrapped her in his arms.

"I am so happy you are okay. I'm sorry it happened."  
"Severus, it's not your fault, quit being sorry for something that you can't change. I'm okay. I do have some news to tell you though. Luckily, he never kicked me in the stomach," she said. She had decided on the walk down she wasn't going to take telling him slowly. It needed to come out and quickly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Hermione let out a loud breath and braced herself for his reaction to what he was about to hear. "What I mean is that he didn't harm our baby, Severus."


	14. Chapter 13-Pregnant

Severus didn't know what to think and it felt like a bludger had hit him square in the chest and taken all of his breath away. _Pregnant? I'm going to be a father?_ Severus felt ashamed that he never thought to use any sort of protection. _Hermione doesn't deserve to be tied down with a child when she is so young. Why did I do this to her?_ Severus thought.

Hermione could tell by the look on his face that his thoughts were not of the good variety.

"Is that okay Severus?" she asked timidly.

Severus had never taken his eyes off of her from the time she had announced the pregnancy until just then. He looked down at his feet and away from her pleading eyes.

"I don't know Hermione. This is a huge thing to think about that will affect us for the rest of our lives," he answered half-truthfully. "Let's just go to bed for now and let me think on it."

Hermione couldn't completely hide her disappointment at his response, but she knew he was right that it was a bombshell that needed to be thought through. She turned from him and headed to the bedroom. Finding some of her pajamas in one of his drawers, she quickly changed into them. As she was getting into bed, Severus came in and changed as well. They didn't say anything as he threw some more wood into the fireplace, turned out the lights, and got into bed beside her. When he got into bed, he pulled Hermione into his arms, holding her close.

"Please don't be mad at me Hermione. Even at my age, this is not something that I have ever dealt with. I'm at a loss as to what to do. We both need to fully think about this before we decide what to do."

"I know Severus. We will talk about it tomorrow or something. Good night." She still sounded a little sad and disappointed, but there was nothing Severus could do at the moment to cheer her up.

"Good night Hermione," he replied.

Severus laid there for an hour thinking about the situation. He truly didn't know how to feel about any of it. Before falling asleep, he decided that tomorrow he needed to get away from the castle for a few hours and think about the situation in private.

Hermione woke up the next morning around seven o'clock. When she woke up, she noticed that the bed was empty and there was no noise around except the fire. Usually on school mornings Severus would wake her up and they would go to the Great Hall for breakfast together. This morning, however, he was missing. Slowly, Hermione got up and ready for the day. As she made her way to the Great Hall she ran into her friends in the Entrance Hall. Everyone asked how she was feeling and Hermione told them the truth- physically she was fine, but mentally she was not okay. They all seemed to understand, even if Hermione was leaving out a very important part. Just being attacked like she was by some random man was enough to shake up anyone's mind.

As they entered the Great Hall, Hermione looked toward the teachers' table, but Severus was not there. She wondered where he was, but she realized that maybe he needed some fresh air and time to himself to sort through everything.

After breakfast she headed to see Madame Pomfrey. Her checkup came back perfect and she was off to classes. Potions was her first class for the day, but when she got there she was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore there instead of Severus.

Hermione went to her normal seat at the front, soon Draco joined her at their table. He had clearly noticed the Headmaster when he asked, "Where is Severus?"

"I have no idea," was all that Hermione could reply. She wasn't lying, she was actually wondering it herself. Harry and Ron also gave her quizzical looks upon seeing that Severus was missing, Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.

Class went by quickly. It was weird to experience a Potions class that was really fun to be in. The Headmaster kept everyone laughing and everyone relaxed while making their potions, which helped them do a lot better. Professor Dumbledore allowed them to help the others and gave out tips on how to chop up ingredients to be more effective and efficient. All-in-all, it was an amazing way to start classes back after a week of not having them.

At the end of class, Hermione was going to ask the Headmaster where Severus was, but he was the first out the door. When Hermione ran out after him, he seemed to have disappeared as soon as he had went out the door. Hermione was disappointed and worried. She hoped that Severus disappearing didn't mean he wanted to end their relationship. Hermione was too far in and felt like she would never survive the heartache.

Lunch and classes went by quickly. By the time Hermione made it to dinner, she had not heard one word from Severus. When she made it to dinner, she once again looked for him, but he wasn't in his seat. She had already been down to his quarters three times since Potions class and he was never there.

As soon as dinner was over, Hermione marched right up to the teachers' table to have a word with the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, I hate to interrupt you but can I speak to you in private?" she asked.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at Hermione. "Of course my dear, let's head to my office. Bring Mr. Potter and your friends along with you."

Hermione was puzzled as to why he wanted her friends to come along, but she did as he said. The group followed the Headmaster to his office. When they got there, he coujured more chairs for everyone to sit in.

Hermione forgot propriety and blurted out, "Sir, do you know where Severus is?"

The Headmaster laughed lightly. "For the most part, Miss Granger. After all of the news he received yesterday, he needed some time to himself, but he decided while he had that time he was going to make good use out of it. He decided to try and find out who the man was that attacked you. I received an owl from him before dinner and so far, nothing. He should be back soon, however."

"Oh, but sir, why did you want my friends here?" she asked.

"Because I knew they would pester you with questions as to Severus's whereabouts. In your condition, you shouldn't be worrying or pestered. You have been through enough the past couple of days."

"Condition?" Ginny asked.

Hermione had completely forgot that her friends didn't know about the baby. At first Hermione didn't know what to say or whether she should even tell them right now or not. However, they were her friends, her family, and she decided that since all of them were there together it would be best. Plus they were with the Headmaster so no one would flip out too much in his presence.

"Uh, yes. It turns out that I'm pregnant," Hermione managed to say without looking at them. She thought that everyone in the room would blow up at the news. Instead, Ginny was up out of her chair and hugging Hermione.

"Awe! Hermione! Why didn't you tell us before?" she asked.

"I didn't know until yesterday. That's what Madame Pomfrey needed to discuss with me when she kicked everyone out," Hermione explained. Ginny finally let her go and she looked around at the three boys. "Are you all mad?"

Harry got up and came to her and just like Ginny he gave her a huge hug. "Hermione, how could we be mad at you?" he asked.

Hermione unwrapped herself from Harry and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I thought that you would be mad because of Severus," she whispered.

"Oh, Hermione. We already know he is a permanent fixture in your life. He is a part of you just as much as we are. While we still may have some small issues with him, you love him, and for you we will support both of you. You are my sister, Hermione. My family along with the Weasley's. All any of us want is for you to be happy," Harry said.

Hermione managed to look around at Ron who still hadn't said anything. His mouth was open in shock, but his face wasn't red with anger, which for him was a really good sign. "Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron took a moment to answer her. "Hermione, I don't know what to say. I mean, I'm happy for you. I truly am. But before Draco and I got together, I had always imagined that you and I would work out our differences and get back together. I always thought that it would be my child that you would carry. I know you are with Snape, just like I am with Draco, but that doesn't mean that all of this isn't a shock to hear. I love you though and like Harry, I will support you."

Hermione ran over to him and embraced him. "Thank you, Ron. This means a lot to me."

"Well, Granger, I always thought you were making my godfather soft, now this baby is going to turn him into a sap!" Draco exclaimed. "But it's okay. We will all be turned into sap's over the little Snape," Draco laughed. Everyone in the room realized exactly how right that statement was and laughed as well.

"Thank you, Malfoy," Hermione said.

Professor Dumbledore said his congratulations and everyone decided to stay and enjoy tea with him. Just as they were about to head to their beds for the night an owl swooped in to deliver a message to the Headmaster. After looking it over quickly, he rose to his feet and said, "It appears we have a little problem. Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I will need you three to go and retrieve your warm traveling cloaks and meet me in the entrance hall in fifteen minutes please. Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, you both need to take over rounds for the night if you don't mind. Now go. I will meet you in fifteen minutes." He shoved everyone out without even explaining what was going on and why three of them needed to apparently leave the school.

The students did as they were bid and met the Headmaster like told to do. Once in the Entrance Hall, Hermione's curiosity got the better of her.

"Sir, where is it we are going?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, the reason Professor Snape is not back is because he had decided to stop at the Hog's Head. My brother has informed me that Severus is quite drunk and making a fuss. I believe it best if we go and retrieve him, for his own safety and that of the others in the pub," he explained.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was just told. She knew that at times Severus would drink, but not to that degree of intoxication. When she thought about the fact that he chose now of all days to get drunk, she knew it had to have something to do with her and the baby. All of the events of the weekend were beginning to be too much for him at one time.

The group of four took off out the front doors of the castle and made their way to Hogsmeade. It was a little cold outside, which was strange considering how beautiful the weather had been lately. Hermione didn't even seem to notice the cold, she was too focused on getting to Severus to care. When they made it to the Hog's Head, they opened the doors and as soon as they did, they could hear Severus's loud drunken voice carrying through the pub.

"SHE'S PREGNANT! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH MY LIFE NOW?"


	15. Alan Rickman

**This isn't an update on the story. My inspiration for this fan fiction, the wonderful Alan Rickman has died of cancer. This is such a sad day for me. He was such a phenomenal actor and deserves to be remembered for all of his wonderful work, including his work as Severus Snape. He brought Severus Snape to life and done such an amazing job. He will always be in our hearts! Always...**


	16. Chapter 14- He Has A Name

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for this update to take so long! Oh, I have missed writing this story! So much better than writing my feelings in regard to Religion and better than writing short essays about public history information I have known about for years! Ugh! I'm so hoping that I can find more time to write in the future. I won't lie though, it has been very hard to write this chapter after learning of the death of Alan Rickman! He was truly my inspiration for this story... However, I do plan on continuing and finishing this! I'm thinking so far of only having 5-10 more chapters then starting on my Hermione/Krum/Ron fan fiction that my husband gave me the idea for! Thank you for all of the reviews. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the rest.**

With those words, Hermione's heart was broken. She looked around until she found Severus. He was sitting at the bar, yelling at Aberforth. Hermione was rooted to where she stood. She wanted to run back to the castle, but she was stronger than that. Even if Severus thought his life was going to be over, she knew hers was just beginning.

Somehow, she slowly made her way over to Severus. The Headmaster, Harry, and Draco were following behind her. Before she reached Severus, Harry pulled on her arm to stop her. She turned quickly to look at him. The look she gave Harry must have made him realize that she wasn't stopping what she was doing, because he quickly let her go. Hermione turned back towards Severus, who was facing the same direction they were, and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned to look at her, it was easy to see that he was clearly surprised to see Hermione and the three others with her.

"Her-Hermione? What are you doing here?" Severus asked, slurring his words a little.

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Well, I came here to make sure you were okay and get you back to the castle safely. But after what I just heard you say, I'm debating on letting you stay here and wallow in your misery of having a child," she said spitefully.

Severus's mouth fell open in disbelief. "I didn't know you heard me," he replied softly.

"I did. If you don't want this child then so be it, but I do. If I have to choose OUR child over YOU then I will."

Severus moved to grab Hermione's arm, but she quickly snatched it away. "Please, Hermione, I didn't mean what I said the way it sounded. I do want this child-"

Hermione quickly interrupted him. "Oh, YOU want this child? You sure have a funny way of showing it Severus Snape! Last night you wouldn't even look at me, then you are gone first thing this morning without letting me know where you had gone! I was worried sick about you. Then I find out that you are here? Drunk? Yes, you really seem like you want our child! You insufferable git!" she yelled.

"Hermione, please let me explain," Severus begged.

Hermione was close to tears, but didn't want to shed them here. "No, I will talk to you only after you have sobered up and showered. I'm not trying to talk to a drunk about my child," she stated. She turned around and started to head for the door. When she noticed that no one was following her, she turned back, "Well, are any of you coming or not?"

The Headmaster threw a sack of coins at his brother, who caught it easily, and then all the men followed Hermione out of the bar and back into the street of Hogsmeade. Hermione didn't slow down at all for them all to walk together as a group. Instead, Harry ran and caught up with her to make sure she was okay.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about all of that back there. I'm sorry he is such a git," Harry said putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Slowly but quietly, Hermione let some of the tears she had been holding back fall. "Thank you Harry. I'm happy that you are here. Maybe after he has sobered up I will talk to him. I know a baby is a big surprise, but I thought that eventually we would have children anyway. So I didn't think it would be such a big deal as he is making it out to be.'

Harry hugged Hermione tighter as they walked back to the castle. They made it through the gate and up to the front doors. Before they entered, Hermione turned around to face Severus.

"I am going to my room. After you have showered and taken a potion to sober up, if you want to talk you can come to my room. If not, I will talk to you the next time I am ready," she said evenly.

Quickly, she turned around and disappeared into the school and was gone before he even made it inside. Harry walked Hermione up to her dorm and left her to go find Ron and Ginny. Hermione decided that they one thing she wanted at the moment was a bath. She made it to the bathroom and started the water, throwing in a couple soothing bath bombs. She quickly undressed and locked Draco's bathroom door before getting in.

The water calmed her body, but her mind was still going crazy at what Severus had said. Hermione reached down to her belly and rubbed the still flat surface. _There is a baby growing in there,_ she thought happily. _Why can't Severus just be happy about the baby too?_ She wondered. She stayed in the bath for a good half hour and decided it was time to get out. She let the water out and got out to dry off. As she was drying off, someone knocked on her bathroom door coming from her room. She had forgot her clothes in her room, so she was stuck in just her towel.

Opening the door, she found Severus on the other side.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

She pushed him out of the way and walked over to her dresser to find her pajamas. When he didn't say anything, she did. "Are you going to say anything? I invited you here to talk about your actions tonight. I'd like an explanation or you can leave."

Severus let out a loud breath. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it the way it sounded. When you told me last night that you are pregnant, I freaked out. Look what happened to you, Hermione. Some man attacked you because of me! How did you think I was going to react?" he asked.

Hermione spun to face him. "I expected you to act normal! Not disappear and get drunk! Look at how much older you are than me Severus! I thought that you would take it better than I would."

"I've never been in this position before, Hermione. Other than you I have only ever loved one other woman and I realized the day that you were attacked that the love I felt for her was NOTHING compared to the love that I feel for you. When you were attacked, I thought my whole world was crumbling around me. I've never known the happiness or the love that we share. But when I found out that you were attacked because of me, I hated myself for loving you, for letting you love me. Loving me leads you to nothing but danger. When you told me that you were pregnant, I felt a million times worse than I did just hours before," Severus yelled. Hermione was about to speak, but he held up his hand for her not to. He found his voice again, but spoke softly this time. "Hermione, what I meant when I said what I did at the bar was how am I going to live my life now when every second of every day, you and our child will be in danger. How am I going to live my life when you get tired of that constant danger and leave me? How am I going to survive without the happiness you give me? Without the happiness that I know that this child will bring? On top of that, what happens if our child grows up to hate me? Who would want a Death Eater as a father, especially after all of the horrible things that I have done?"

Everything that Severus was saying killed Hermione to hear because she hated him feeling so horrible about himself. But she was happy to know that he truly did want the child. They stood in silence for a few minutes, pajamas completely forgotten on the dresser. After going over everything in her mind, Hermione realized that she wasn't mad anymore.

"Even though I do not condone you getting drunk the way you did instead of just talking to me, I understand. I know the thoughts that I have about you and what you have done in the past are nowhere close to how you feel about yourself. But I need you to understand that I'm not some type of silly girl that will run away at the first sign of trouble or danger. You should know that! I've put my neck out on the line for Harry all these years for a reason. He has always been like a brother to me and the cause we were fighting was more than worth dying for. Just like you and this child. I love you Severus Snape and no psycho is going to make me leave you! And when this child and any other we may have get older they will love you just as much as I do. They will know why you did the things you did and realize that you are the best man that they could ever have for a father."

Hermione was desperate for him to believe her. Ever since that first kiss with Severus, Hermione's heart was fully his. She so desperately wanted him to see the good in himself instead of all the bad. Hermione walked up to Severus and laid her palm upon his chest.

"You need to realize the good in yourself. While your past may be full of darkness, isn't it time to be happy? You've spent all these years atoning for something that was never your fault. You have made up for the past. It's time for us, as in you, me, and our baby, to live in the present and look forward to the future. But not in gloom, but in excitement. I could care less about being in danger, it is actually quite normal for me. What I care about is you! Having you by my side through everything," Hermione said all of this with the most tender voice she could muster without crying her eyes out.

While Severus had known that he had royally screwed up, he wanted Hermione to know that they wanted the same thing. He wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on top of her head as her face was snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"It's going to take a little bit for me to not hate myself. I'm slowly feeling better about myself and it is all because of you. I'm sorry for this day and the way I have acted. I hope you will forgive me. I know I have never actually said it out loud, but Hermione, I do love you. You are the best thing that has happened to me," Severus said.

Hermione knew his words were true. Just now realizing what he had said earlier, he had actually admitting to loving her already. Hermione felt her heart swell with love for the man in front of her. He had never even mentioned loving her before now. She was still bothered with him going out and getting drunk instead of coming and talking to her, but she would get over that. At the present moment she only had one more bone to pick with Severus.

"I love you, too, Severus. I do have to ask one thing though. Why did you go out searching for that man this morning?" Hermione asked.

Severus decided to hold Hermione tighter as he told her the truth. "After you telling me about the baby last night, I woke up in the very early hours of morning and couldn't fall back asleep. I went over everything in my mind about what you told me about your attacker. I came to the conclusion of who it could have been, but I thought he had died in the Battle of Hogwarts or was sent to Azkaban after. I had to go out and find out if there was any chance that I was correct in my assumptions. I left just after daylight and headed to the Ministry. There I talked to the Minister and my assumptions were confirmed. Unless I am somehow wrong, I know who it was who attacked you."

Hermione removed her face and upper body from Severus. "Who?" she asked, almost afraid to know.

"Augustus Rookwood."

 **A/N: I chose Augustus Rookwood because he was one of the Death Eaters who survived the Battle of Hogwarts, but it is unknown what happened to him after!**


	17. Chapter 15- Time Flies By

A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter has taken me so long to post! Ugh! I miss writing about Hermione and Snape... Next week is my last week before Spring Break. I'm hoping that while I have a week off of school and no children for 4 days, I will be able to do another chapter, maybe two if I can! Thank you to all my loyal readers. Thank you for the reviews as well! I love getting reviews and knowing that people love what I am writing. :) This chapter definitely isn't the best that I could have written, but its more of a filler chapter, just to give some information and not really give any action. I'm excited to write the next chapter though! Severus has a surprise for Hermione, does anyone know what it could be?

The name was very familiar and as soon as she connected the name to the face she had seen at the Department of Mysteries, Hermione knew without a doubt that Severus was right. She remembered he was one of the Death Eaters who had escaped Azkaban with Bellatrix Lestrange and was later caught at the Department of Mysteries. Later on he was once again able to escape once Voldemort had taken control of the Ministry. It had been rumored that he was at the Battle of Hogwarts, but he had apparently been able to escape death and imprisonment.

Remembering his hands touching her body and then him beating her, Hermione could barely sleep that night. She had eventually decided to go to Severus's quarters with him to stay the night, but even the safety of his arms couldn't help her forget the man who had tormented her. Finally, at day break, she gave up trying to sleep. Deciding to get up and work on some of her school work, she wasn't prepared for the sudden sickness that took over her body as soon as she stood up from the bed. Covering her mouth, she ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. Managing to make it to the toilet, everything from the previous day came up. In her hurry, she didn't notice Severus awaken to her leaving the bed. He was quickly following behind her as soon as he heard the sounds coming from the bathroom. Severus held her hair up and softly caressed her back.

"Well, it's official now," he tried to joke. When he didn't get any reply, he reached for a washcloth and handed it to her.

Hermione took it and wiped off her face. When she thought she was done, she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. When she was done she finally commented to what he had said.

"Severus, don't make fun of my condition! Later on, when I'm having strange cravings at all hours of the night, I know who I will be waking up to go and get it!" she said.

"That's why we have a house elf, my dear," he replied with a wink.

"Oh, no, pay back will be fun. Lollie can sleep. You on the other hand will not."

Severus laughed lightly. When he took a good look at her, it was very easy to tell that she needed sleep and that she wasn't feeling good. "Hermione, you have had a horrible night of little sleep and now you are sick. Go back to bed. You can miss classes for one day," he told her.

Hermione looked at him as if he wanted her to murder Harry Potter. "But I have to go. I can't start missing now. The N.E.W.T.'s are coming up," she pouted cutely, trying to get him to change his mind.

Severus wasn't having any of it. "I know you have been up most of the night. You rolled around all night long. If I have to take you to Poppy for her to keep you in the hospital wing than I will. You are at least a month ahead of everyone else in your year, so missing one day is not going to hurt you." He took her hand and pulled her out of the bathroom and back to bed. "Now go back to bed and get some sleep. Call Lollie when you get an appetite. I'll check on you between classes and you better be in here, asleep preferably."

Hermione wasn't happy but she did as he said because if she went to Madame Pomfrey she would have to "rest" in the hospital beds. The bed in Severus's room was so much more comfortable.

Severus left around seven thirty to go to breakfast, promising to fill her friends in on her attacker and make them all swear to take good notes for her. Surprisingly, almost as soon as Severus had left, Hermione fell into a deep, deep sleep.

***Break***

The days passed quite normally. Hermione was slowly starting to get use to the morning sickness that seemed to plague her not only in the morning but all day long. Each day was different. Some days she would be sick as soon as she woke up and other days it hit her and random times throughout the day. All of her teachers had been told of her pregnancy. Hermione had wanted to hold off on the whole school knowing, but when she kept getting sick three days in a row in her classes, the rumors started flying. Eventually, Hermione was sick of all of the rumors and decided to let everyone know. Every one of her friends were happy for her along with most of the student body, minus some Slytherin's. Some of the teachers somewhat started to look down on her since she was still in school and now pregnant. Severus made sure that they kept their opinions of her to themselves and told them if anyone was to be looked down upon it should be him.

As the weeks passed, Hermione and Severus got even more excited for their baby. Finding out that they were having a girl made them both extremely happy. Hermione decided that it was time to move into Severus's quarters with him. The Headmaster had made the announcement that if anyone was needing the Head Girl that she would now be in a different location. After she fully moved in with him, they started to buy all the things that they would need as soon as the baby came. Most of it was stored away from Hogwarts, but Hermione decided to keep a few little things at the school in case something happened and she went into labor early. Her mother had went into labor with her a month and a half early, so Hermione wasn't taking any chances.

Classes were still going great when they got into May. Hermione was still ahead of everyone else, but she was getting her friends to study for the upcoming exams whenever they had free time. Unlike in previous years, Harry and Ron truly did realize that these exams were a million times more important than everything else going on. Harry and Ron wanted to be Aurors more than anything, so for once they actually took the time to study for potions and even on occasion would be found in the potions classroom after classes were over studying with Severus.

Sometimes when Hermione would find them three, usually along with Ginny, Draco, and Luna, she couldn't help but be happy that Harry, Ron, and Severus were making an effort to get along. At times, Severus would even compliment them, which made Hermione want to pee herself with joy!

In those few weeks that had passed, Severus and the Headmaster had went out many times searching for Augustus Rookwood. Members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army were also on high alert looking for him. However, so far there was no luck finding him. Even Draco had went to his parents asking if they had heard from or seen Rookwood. They had answered Draco truthfully with Veritaserum that they hadn't. Since they wanted to have their good family name back within wizard society, Lucius and Narcissa were making sure to stay away from all of their old allies and ways.

The search for the horrid man was officially put on hold until the school was over when May began. Hermione felt that everything was being put on hold until graduation. She hadn't been able to continue her search for her parents since school started. Now that she was pregnant, she wanted to find her parents even more so that they could be a part of their granddaughter's life.

Strangely enough, even though the search for Rookwood was on hold, Severus had been spending an insane amount of time with the Headmaster in private meetings. Every time Hermione would ask about the meetings, Severus always gave the reply, "Just tying up some loose ends before graduation and the baby gets here." Hermione still didn't know what that really meant.

By the time May was over, Hermione had spent most of the month studying and forcing every one of her friends to do the same. If they thought Hermione was scary before when it came to exams, they knew not to mess with the pregnant and highly emotional Hermione. So before the students knew it, they were taking their N.E.W.T.'s.

Hermione went into each exam almost in panic mode, but by the time she was done with each exam, she knew she had done well. She thought she may have made a few small errors in Ancient Runes, but made sure to double check in the library as soon as the exam was over. Of course, the answers that she had given were correct and she had just over analyzed.

As soon as all O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. testing was over with, a general sense of calm and excitement rang through Hogwarts. It took a week before the N.E.W.T. scores to come in and when they did, Hermione was too nervous to open hers. Severus opened them for her instead. He looked over all of her scores and couldn't help but smirk at his young witch.

"All O's to the smartest witch of the age," he commented with a huge smile.

At first Hermione couldn't believe what Severus had just said. She thought she heard him wrong. Quickly she snatched the paper from his hands and read the content for herself. Severus was correct! Hermione was so happy that she couldn't help but tackle Severus to have an amazing quickie before breakfast, which lasted longer than she thought it would and they missed breakfast.

After they were done, Severus said he had an errand to run and that he would be back the next day. Hermione couldn't believe he was going somewhere two days before graduation, but when he said he had to do something that was for her graduation gift, Hermione couldn't help but be intrigued and let him go happily. She spent the time he was away with her friends and Ginny even came and spent the night with her so she wouldn't be lonely.

The next day, Severus came back around noon. He practically ran into the sitting room when he arrived, even though he looked like he needed sleep, he looked very happy about something. He didn't really talk when he came in, but told Hermione that he was going to take a shower and get some sleep and when he woke up he had a surprise for her.

After Severus had fell asleep, Hermione was stir crazy. Severus had told her that he had a huge surprise for her. Normally, she hated surprises, but if it was from him then she knew it would be something truly amazing. She just didn't understand how he thought she could be patient! Ever since she had become pregnant, Hermione's patience was very thin. Waiting for the baby to come, wondering when the morning sickness that lasted all day long was going to go away, waiting for graduation to hurry up and be over with… All of these things were testing her patience, but now Severus added on some huge surprise that she was getting impatient for.

Hermione busied herself with reading; however, after a little while that started to get boring since she couldn't concentrate. Deciding that what she needed was some fresh air, she took off to find Ginny and Luna to see if they were available for some girl time. Luckily, they were both found in the Great Hall. As soon as Hermione mentioned girl time, they were both happy with the idea. During their girl time, they had to help Luna find all of her stuff that went "mysteriously missing" just like every other year. They walked around the castle chatting about their exams, graduation, and the baby. The time was passed happily and they were even able to recover all of Luna's missing items.

Finally, before dinner Hermione made her way back down to dungeons. Severus was awake and in the sitting room reading the Daily Prophet. When she entered the room, he put down the newspaper and went to her. When he walked towards her, she noticed that he was dressed very nicely.

"Why don't you go and change into something nice?" he asked her with a huge smile.

Now, usually Severus never smiled as much as he had since he had come back this morning. It was starting to worry and disturb Hermione.

"Why don't you tell me where we are going and why you are smiling so much?" Hermione countered suspiciously.

"No need to be so worried. I promise what I have planned for you is the best surprise you could have. Now go and change!" he said pushing her towards the bedroom.

"Keep pushing me and I'm going to throw up on you," Hermione grumbled; however, she went willingly and did as he told her. She picked out a nice dark blue dress that her mother had bought her before sixth year. Thankfully, it still fit. Some of her clothes were starting to get a little snug around her waist but not by much. She had been sick almost every single day for a month but had yet to gain any weight.

Severus was pacing around the sitting room when she entered. He took one look at her and wanted to take her right back to the bedroom and ravish her. But he knew there was no time for that at the moment.

"You look amazing, Hermione. Are you ready to go?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"Yes, I am. Are you ready to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope," was all that he said.


	18. Chapter 16- Surprise, Surprise!

**A/N: Oh, it has been so long since I was able to write! I am so sorry! I know this chapter is a little short, but I hope everyone enjoys it! I'm trying to get back into my writing rhythm for something other than essays and book reviews! I'm only planning a few more chapters (around 2-5) for this story, then moving on to a new one! I hope everyone enjoys! Any suggestions on a name for the baby? Let me know in your reviews! Thanks!**

The couple left the castle just as it was getting dark outside. They made their way to the main gate so that they could apparate away. Once they exited the gate, Severus wrapped a blindfold around her eyes so that she wouldn't be able to see when they arrived at their destination. Then Severus tightly held onto Hermione and apparated away. Hermione felt the familiar tug of her belly button, along with an instant wave a nausea. When they landed at their destination, she had to take a moment to let the nauseous feeling that passed through her go away. She was now at that point where any type of travel other than walking made her sick. After a few minutes and making sure that Hermione was alright, Severus grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him. A door was opened and she was ushered inside to wherever she was. When Severus stopped her, Hermione was almost afraid to take the blindfold off. But when Severus lifted it from her face, she got the surprise of her life.

It took only a second before Hermione realized exactly where they were. She was in the one place that she never thought she would return to. She turned in a circle to look around. Everything was the same as the last time she was here, including the two people standing in front of her. Hermione was completely stunned and speechless. Her mother and father were standing there looking as if they hadn't aged a day since the day she erased their memories.

"Hello, baby girl," Jean Granger said with a smile.

As soon as the words were said, Hermione rushed into her mother's arms. Her father soon joined in on the hug. All three were crying, but so happy to be reunited once more. After a few minutes of hugging, the three pulled apart.

"Let us look at you," her mother said.

Holding onto her mothers hands, Hermione stepped back.

"Well, mum, dad, I know that I just got you back, and I still don't even know how, but I need you to know something before we talk about everything else," Hermione said, looking at her parents almost pleadingly. So far, Hermione had been wearing her cloak so her belly wasn't visible to show off her bump. Now that she had her parents back, she didn't want to ruin her relationship with them, but they needed to know about her pregnancy.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Christopher Granger asked.

Hermione let go of her mother and walked over to Severus, who was looking completely embarrassed with all of the affection being shown in the room. Hermione grabbed his hand and he smiled at her.

She looked back at her parents. "Severus and I are together. We have been since almost the beginning of the school year. I know that he is older than me, but I don't want any objections to my relationship with him," Hermione stated clearly and almost forcefully.

Jean smiled. "Oh, we know that you two are together. Severus told us all about that already! When we asked him why he was helping you find us, he told us that he would do anything for the woman he loves. We know that while we were gone you have grown up. You have seen such horror that we could never imagine being a part of, but we are so proud of you," Jean said.

At this point in the conversation, Hermione was wondering how much Severus had told them, but she could help but smile at her mother's words for what Severus had said about her.

"But that's not all mum," Hermione stated. She let go of Severus and took off her cloak. Being a girl who was normally skinny, it wasn't hard to notice the bump that was protruding from her normally flat belly.

At first her parents just looked at her belly in complete silence. Right when Hermione thought something bad was going to happen, her mother started to cry and grabbed Hermione and Severus into a fierce hug.

"A grandchild? I feel like we have missed so much! I know you did what you thought was right to protect us and we are not mad for it," Jean said pulling away. "I just hate how much we have missed of your life. So much has happened to you and we haven't been here to try and help you through it."

"Oh, mum. You are here now. I wanted to find you two before the baby was born. I can't imagine going through all of this without you."

Hermione was crying so hard that she couldn't seem to stop. Being pregnant heightened all of her emotions to a point that she was completely uncomfortable with. After she was able to calm down, they all went to the dining room to eat dinner and discuss everything with Hermione.

She found out that Severus and Dumbledore had been working for months to find her parents. Instead of involving her, they believed that she had enough stress to worry about, so they kept her out of the situation. When Severus had finally found her parents two weeks ago, he was able to make a few trips to Australia with Dumbledore to figure out how to approach them. A week ago, the two finally showed up at the doorstep of the Wilkins' house and were able to talk them into letting the pair inside. Once inside, Dumbledore said a counter-spell to the memory charm Hermione had placed. After a few hazy moments, the Wilkins' had disappeared and the Grangers' were back inside their normal minds.

From there, Severus and Dumbledore had to explain what had happened and why they were in a completely different country than the one that they had lived all of their lives. Hermione was the main subject of this discussion. Finally, they figured how to go about telling Hermione and it was decided on the dinner happening at the moment.

Hermione was so happy to have her parents back in her life as well as equally happy that they were accepting of Severus and their future granddaughter. She had made a point to mention that she was carrying a girl, which excited her mother even more than she already was.

By eleven it was time to leave, but Hermione knew that she would see her parents again at her graduation since the Headmaster was coming to retrieve them. It was a long and hard goodbye. Hermione almost felt that if she left them now, then all of it would be a dream. But she knew that they were real and that for once everything was perfect.


	19. Chapter 17- Graduation

Hey everyone!

I know that this isn't a long chapter, but for my next chapter I have two big things that are going to happen, so instead of making this chapter really long, I want to make my next one really long to mostly wrap up the story! I'm going to do one more chapter and then and then a small epilogue!

Once again, I know I'm horrible at getting these done in a timely fashion! I'm finally a senior in college and it is truly kicking my butt this semester along with work study and my actual job outside of school! I'm going on a cruise soon and fully intend to finish this story! I may even start another one. Any ideas on who my main relationships/characters should be?

Enjoy!

The next morning, the day of her graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione woke up feeling completely relaxed and well-rested. After seeing her parents the night before, her and Severus had come back to Hogwarts quite content. They had stayed up for an hour or so with Hermione thanking him profusely for finding her parents. Severus didn't know how to feel about all the gratitude, but he was taking it in strides since he knew he would do anything for Hermione. They finally went to bed and neither woke up until the sun rose. She took a few minutes to see if the normal morning sickness was going to hit, but when it didn't she decided to get up and get a fresh shower.

Three minutes into her shower, she was happily interrupted by a very naked Severus. He slid into the shower behind her and held Hermione against him. Just the feeling of him naked behind her sent shivers throughout her body. Severus reached around and grabbed her breasts, slightly pinching her sensitive nipples. Upon hearing Hermione moan in pleasure, Severus moved one hand to continue down her body to her center. There he found her already wet for him. He played with her clit for a few moments and then lifted her leg up onto the side of the bathtub and gently pulled her hips back to him. Slowly he grabbed his pulsating, rock hard member and slowly entered her from behind. Severus moved in a slow rhythm that filled Hermione completely. Since they hadn't had sex since the attack, Hermione and Severus both didn't take long to find their release.

Afterwards, Hermione was in complete bliss. She had never felt so happy and completely at ease. Yes, Augustus Rookwood was still on the loose; however, her parents were back in her life and everything else in her life was falling into place. Hermione and Severus finished their shower in a happy silence and exited to get dressed for the long day ahead.

**** Break ****

Graduation was the happy occasion that it should be. Hermione had quickly found Harry, Ron, Draco, and Ginny in the Great Hall before the ceremony was to begin and told them about the night before and about her parents. Of course, they all were excited for her. After she told them, she went looking for her parents. Right as she walked out of the Great Hall, her parents and Professor Dumbledore were walking down the staircase. Just like the night before, there was a lot of hugging and crying. For all involved it was like a dream to be where they were.

Before the graduation ceremony could start without them, Professor Dumbledore ushered them all into the Great Hall along with everyone else standing outside. Everyone took their places; Hermione's parents in the crowd and Hermione and Dumbledore at the magically built stage in the front of the Great Hall. The entire hall was in all of the Hogwarts house colors. However, instead of being separated into sections like usual, they were all intertwined throughout the Hall. School unity had finally came to Hogwarts.

Speeches were made by the Headmaster, then Professor McGonagall, then the Head Girl and Head Boy. When Hermione had walked to the podium to make her speech, there were some whispers and some strange looks at her belly, which was very noticeable even through her dress robes. Hermione ignored them as usual and gave a wonderful speech that left almost everyone clapping in approval once she was done.

After the ceremony was over, Hermione rushed to Severus's side. She was now officially an adult in the wizarding world and she was officially on even ground with Severus. He was no longer her teacher and her his student.


End file.
